


New World

by Sonic_Fan_And_Other_Stuff



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comic), Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Action, Adventure, F/M, Sad, Serious, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:42:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 33,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22556503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonic_Fan_And_Other_Stuff/pseuds/Sonic_Fan_And_Other_Stuff
Summary: I wanted just some co-operation........ Not a great war and losing everything I fucking have!!!!!
Relationships: Amy Rose/Original Character(s), Blaze the Cat/Silver the Hedgehog, Sally Acorn/Sonic the Hedgehog
Kudos: 3





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> A.N: This chapter serves as prologue to the actual story.
> 
> Rated M for: Adult language, violence, possible adult themes in the later chapters.
> 
> This fanfic isn't based on specific Sonic world, it's like an AU that will be explained in later chapters.
> 
> Some characters will act quite different than usual, but I will keep it in check as much as possible.
> 
> This is a fanfic with an OC as the main character, and this chapter might seem like it has nothing to do with Sonic, but be patient please, you will see everything over the time :)
> 
> ENJOY!

**_"11th of February, 2022, somewhere on Cairo-Alexandria highway, Egypt, 3:22 PM"_ **

_"In today's morning people of the city of Baghdad have woken up on the voice of artillery and gunshots which marked the beginning of the fights between the official army and the socialist rebels in Baghdad, the civil war in Iraq between the conservative Shia government and the socialist movement known as Iraqi workers' party has been going for two years now, ever since the aggressive crush of the unarmed protesters by the Iraqi police in late November 2019, things escalated quickly and the leftists took the chance to rise up against the 'corrupt government' or that is how they described it, that gave ISIS the chance to reclaim its lost territory. The country is in total anarchy currently and with no chance to recover even if the war ended. Now moving to Syria where the-"_

**_*shuts down the car radio*_ **

"Will the Arabs rise up again some day?" I doubted myself, We've faced nothing but wars and destruction for over a century, Palestine is in ruins, Syria is nothing but rubble since the civil war in 2011, Iraq is in a civil war between the socialists and the conservatives that will end Iraq permanently, Burma's story of the oppressed Muslims there will never end and China is brainwashing the Uighur Muslims and no one gives a damn. How did we reach this miserable status in the world?

If I had the power to change things, I wouldn't waited a second moment...

But what a 19-year-old young adult can do? In this situation, absolutely nothing! I'm nothing but a man who is about to finish the first year in the Faculty of medicine, no power, no influence, just a man... someday... I'll make a difference... Someday...

**_*Phone ringing*_ **

I picked it up to see who's calling, it was my mom so I quickly answered.

"Hi mom, how is it going?"

_"Everything is great Ahmed, where are you now?"_

"I'm on my way to home, I'll return in about an hour if the traffic didn't get bad."

_"Okay son, come quickly, I've made your_ _favorite food waiting for you."_

"Is that's so? Okay mom I'll arrive as soon as I can, peace mom."

_"Peace son, and..."_

"And what mom?"

_"Pasha"_

I laughed at what she said, it's an old quote that mom was giving to me when I was a child, I thought she forgot it.

" **Wa hayefdal tool omro Pasha (And will always be a Pasha).** "

_"Bye son, I love you."_

"I love you too" **_*Hangs up*_** Mom has a magical way to make me forget any problem I have, I love her so much.

* * *

_" **Home, same day, 4:52 PM"**_

"Thanks mom for the food, it was really tasty." I said.

"You barely touched your plate son, eat some more." My mom said.

"Sorry mom but I'm not hungry now." I said then I left the table and went to my room, my mom of course followed me.

"Ahmed, What's wrong?" My mom asked.

"You wanna know honestly?" I said. "I feel really bad."

"Why do you feel like that son?" She asked with a tone of concern.

"I dunno... It's like... We are in a very low place in this world, Arabs are in shambles, and we are doing nothing useful, we are nothing... And I feel like I shouldn't watch... I need to stand up and do something about it. ANYTHING! ... But what can I do? I'm an individual, who wants to change a life of millions... With no power at all... I've nothing but wishes that can't come true... I feel like we are screwed with no chance to recover at all..." I was about to cry at this point, for real.

My mother sat by me and embraced me with her arms and patted on my head to calm me down a little bit, she then marked a little kiss on my forehead.

"Ahmed..." She started. "I know that our life is hard, things are getting worse by the day I know, but that's God's willing, he knows what he does, It's all part of God's plan... And who knows, maybe you'll be the savior of the Arabs from the Shambles someday."

Her words calmed me down a bit.

"Thanks mom **_*sniff*_** that really helped, sorry that I acted like a child a little."

"It's fine, no matter how old you are, you'll be my little cute boy." She pinched my cheek a little.

"Alright, alright I get it, cut it out mom." I said while trying to escape her pinches.

"Now come back to the dining room and finish your food." She said.

"OK mom." I said, then I went outside.

* * *

**_"Later_ ** **_, 6:00 PM"_ **

"Could you remind me again why did you take me with you again to the stock room dad?" I asked my father.

"There's an old engineering book that I really need right now, and since I couldn't find it anywhere so it must be here, and I need you to help me to find it." My father replied.

" **_*Sighs*_** Dad, there's something nowadays called 'The internet' where you can anything, I'm sure you can find a digital copy of that book if you searched for it, at least it would be easier than searching in a dusty room that wasn't cleaned for years." I said.

"How about you stop whining and start doing something useful!" He ordered.

"Yes my father." I said, knowing that arguing won't make him change his mind at all.

the stock room is an old room in the ground floor where we keep all the stuff we don't need, and **GOD** this place is filled with dust and spider webs, no one bothers to try and clean the place.

"This will take forever." I said to myself.

* * *

**_"50 minutes later."_ **

* * *

"What was the name of the book again dad?" I asked.

"The basics of Surveying engineering, Ahmed! This is the 10th time you ask this question!" He said.

"Sorry Father, this'll be the last time, _I hope_."

"Did you say something?"

"No Father... I didn't say anything."

"Good, then keep searching!" He said in a strict tone.

"Yes Father." I shrugged.

After a few minutes of searching through the dust I decided to start a normal conversation.

"So... Why do you want that book right now?" I asked.

"The son of one of my friends needs that book for his studies, he asked it form me and I decided to give it to them as a gift." My Father replied.

"I see." I said.

After a few more minutes of searching my Father found it.

"Bingo! I told you that I'd find it Ahmed!" He said. "Gimme a high five!"

I gave him a high five, and the moment our hands touched I felt the floor under us started to shake.

" **WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE!** " my father cried at me.

" **I'VE NO FUCKING IDEA DON'T ASK ME!** "

"Let's get out of here before w-"

And before my Father could even finish his sentence the floor finally cracked and we both fell into it."

" **FUUUUUCCCCCKKKKK!"** We both cried before we fell on something solid and I lost my consciousness.

* * *

**_"Some time later."_ **

"Ughhh... what happened here..." I feel like I lost my memory temporarily but I quickly remembered the whole thing quickly.

"Damn... that was a nasty fall." My body hurt really bad.

"Wait... Where's my Father?! DAD! WHERE ARE YOU!?"

"I'm here a few meters away from you stop panicking."

"Oh thank God you're okay!" I said happily. "Do you have any broken bones? Any serious injuries?"

"Nah I'm fine, we didn't fall from really high place look." he pointed above, I looked to where he pointed and I could see the ceiling of the room.

"We barely fell a few meters in depth so we are good." He said. "For how long we stayed unconsciousness?"

"For about..." I looked in my watch. "40 minutes."

"I think an earthquake happened here, like the one that hit Egypt in 1990." My Father said.

"I think so too."

Then out of the nowhere, I felt a shine bright on my eyes coming from a yellow metal on the ground, I picked it up to see what's it.

"Father come and look at this." I waved to my Father to come closer, I showed him the shiny yellow metal.

"Whaaaaaaa..."

"Dad... Is that what I think it is?"

"Yeah son... that's a fucking piece of gold..."

"If that piece of gold is here... then there's more..."

"Quickly! Turn on the flashlight of your phone and check our surroundings!" He ordered.

I immediately turned the flashlight and aimed it to the walls...

That sight was a bless to the eyes...

It was like the legends that we were told as children...

**_The entire walls was covered with gold... And the cave extends even deeper._ **

"Dad."

"..."

"Dad?"

"..."

"FATHER!"

"uh, ah... Yes Ahmed?"

"We leave everything as it is and leave, we will decide what to do later.

"Okay, that sounds good. Let's get out of here."

* * *

**_"7:35 PM"_ **

"And that's what happened." I finished telling my mom everything happened because she was out of the house with my brother and sister.

"This is crazy Ahmed..."My mom said. "There's an entire gold mine under our house... What should we do?"

"I... I... I've an idea." I trambled.

"What do you've in mind Ahmed? Our ears are wide open."

"Mom..."

"Yes Ahmed."

"Dad..."

"What is it Son?"

"Wha- what if... I... used it t-... to make... an army?"

"WHAT!?" My parents cried at the same time.

"Think about it, the status of Arabs is getting shitter over the years, and our leaders do nothing about it, the small resistance group here and there did more damage than good. But here... I've a really good supply of gold under my feet, and you know very well my sick obsession with the art of war, I've over 200 military books in my library, there's a military knowledge in my skull more than anything else, I can do it. And I know as well how to buy arms and supplies, I can run a real army... I-... I... I can be the savior for the Arabs from the shambles, just like what you said mom, don't you think?"

My parents were dumbfounded with what I said, they even couldn't speak, they just left their jaws hanging in the air.

"No."

"But Fath-"

"Didn't you hear what I've said Ahmed? I. Said. **_NO._** "

"What's the point Father?! I can see no real reason to reclaim our dignity"

"You don't know what you are throwing yourself into Ahmed!"

"No Father! I know very well what I will do. I'm going to free every single Arab from his chain of dishonor that the west put on our necks! I'll remove the fake borders they drew to divide us! And I'm ready to face anything for the sake of it!" I was really serious about what I said right now more than anything I've said until now.

My Father gave me an angry look than said: "Looks like I can't change your mind."

"No, you can't Father. I'm determined to do what I want to do, there's no going back in this."

I turned to face my mom, she looked really sad, I hugged her and whispered in her ear:"Don't worry mom, everything is gonna be alright."

"Nothing is gonna be alright Ahmed! You that very well, the Americans will put you on their damn list of terrorists even if you did nothing wrong and you know that! They will send their armies to crush anyone that threatens their system that they established!"

"So be it! If there's a small chance of success, I'll take it, The results is worth it."

"Ju-... Just be careful."

"I'll be mom, don't worry."

I turned back to my father and said:"Father."

"Yes Ahmed?"

"I want you to take everyone and move to the apartment we've in the City of the 6th of October (AN: that's a real city in Egypt by the way, I'm not making that up.), I want you to stay away from here."

"Bu-"

"No buts Father, the house isn't in his best conditions now, and I want you to be safe, and if they caught me you should stay out of the picture, Okay?"

"Okay son."

I turned around and walked a slow steps towards a big map of the Islamic world hanged on the wall.

"See all of these border lines? I'll remove them all. One. By. One. And No one will stop me from doing So..."

I turned back to face my parents again.

"Long live the Muslim Liberation Army, the liberator of all Muslim people."

"What!?"

"Long live the Muslim Liberation Army! The liberator of all Muslim people!"

"Is that your slogan? that seems cool!" My mom was exited. "How about to shorten it to M.L.A? So that it would be easier to be said."

"Good idea mom! I see you exited."

"Yes, why wouldn't I?"

"Great mom, Long live the M.L.A! The liberator of all Muslim people!"

"Long live the M.L.A! The liberator of all Muslim people!" My parents said in one voice.

_**"** **Long live the M.L.A! The liberator of all Muslim people!"** _

* * *

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

* * *

**_"14th of February, 2022"_ **

_Beginning of the secret extract of gold with foreign experts._

* * *

**_"15th of April, 2022"_ **

_130 tons of gold have been extracted, and it's expected to extract over 2000 ton of gold yearly. Time for the preparation to make the army the army._

* * *

**_"20th of May, 2022"_ **

_An American-Italian_ _contractor named John Alberto Smith has agreed to work with me, the deal is simple: 120 ton of pure gold I got for him. In return, he should prepare 00,000 Elite Mercenaries, 30 M1 Abrams tank, 40 T-80 tank, 68 T-72 tank, 20 Mi-35 helicopter, and 6 F-16 jet fighter and send them to south Palestine. the total price is 10,200,600,000$ but the gold only covers 6 billion dollars so I promised him that I'll give him the rest when there's enough gold, most of the mercenaries are West_ _Europeans, and somehow, 60% of them are actually Muslims, that will make things easier, they will get_ _antiquated easily with the Palestinians. I'll travel secretly to Palestine to prepare for my very first operation._

* * *

**_"Outside Eilat, 30th of May, 2022, 30 minutes before midnight."_ **

_The small army group of mine is waiting outside Eilat, we will attack at midnight, Mr. John sees that's a dump idea and we should wait and create a stable connection for us in Palestine. I disagree with him, Jews will be Jews. They are scared chickens that will panic with the slightest sign of danger. Heck, they declare_ _emergency status every time HAMAS strikes them with a home-made missiles that barely does any damage, I can only imagine what would happen when they get attacked by a real army force. I can't wait to the battle to start. God stay on our side in our fight._

* * *

**_"Eilat, 2nd of June, 2022, 1:20 PM"_ **

_My_ _expectations was correct, they are a bunch of scared chickens, they tried to bombard us to finish us quickly but the Anti-Air missiles took care of them, with a clear sky the armored groups advanced quickly to rush the city under the cover of the_ _artillery and the choppers. We caught them off guard and we established a stable ground for us in the city._

_But the counter attack arrived._

_The_ _Israeli tanks with troops (about 45 Merkava tank and 10,000 infantry) tried to stop us, but without air support (as most Israeli planes that entered the air space were quickly shut down by the AA missiles) the path was clear for the helicopters to hunt them like animals, under the heavy fire from air and the strong resistance from the force on the ground, the Israelis took heavy death toll from my forces._

_In a_ _desperate final act from them, they tried to retreat to cut their loses, but sadly for them, **I've already encircled those**_ **_bastards_ ** _._

_I was looking at them, they were really pathetic, they were yelling that they surrender in Arabic, Hebrew and English._

_I decided that was enough and they were taken as war prisoners._

_All of that happened in 14 hours only._

_On their side: 4,000 kills and 20 destroyed_ _tank._

_My side? You won't believe it: 385 killed and 700 injured and a 10 tanks went out of commission and will return to service after repairs._

_Through the TV station in the city I made a small_ _podcast to state everything:"To anyone who watches this, we are the M.L.A, our goal is to liberate every single inch of land under the western control, the Muslims shall reclaim their long lost freedom, and Palestine is only the first step. To all Free Palestinians out there: rebel the Jewish_ _occupiers, we will free your home. and to every Jew out there living in Palestine: Take the first flight out of Palestine, because if we caught you, you'll never get out of here alive. Long live the M.L.A! The liberator of all Muslim people!"_

_The City and port of Eilat is under my control now, and soon... All of Palestine..._

* * *

**_"12th of July, 2022"_ **

_One month after the the very first battle of Eilat, things went for my_ _favor in a weird way._

_Remember the army? most of it's equipment is american. Israel accused the U.S that they equipped us, they accused them of arming the Palestinians and things escalated quickly to the level that the U.S.A cut all ties with them, they are on their own. They did a very dumb decision, because they will be eaten bit by bit by me._

_Back here, it has been only little over a month and the Jews have declared martial law on the entire state, Palestinians went totally out of their control, they did various uprisings all over Palestine, they set bombs in their army posts, killed any Jew who tries to enter Arab-populated districts._

_Thousands of Palestinians came and asked to join us, others asked for weapons to start their own_ _movements in other parts, some wanted to give us any useful info they got about the Zionist Forces._

_Israel won't survive this, **NEVER!**_

* * *

**_"1st of August, 2022"_ **

_HAMAS contacted me, they want an_ _alliance against the Jews, they will sent a delegation to negotiate._

* * *

**_"4th of August, 2022"_ **

_The negotiations went smoothly, we'll be allies, and when the Israel falls, Palestine will remain under my control and HAMAS can form the new Palestinian government. It's as simple as that._

* * *

**_"15th of_ _September, 2022"_ **

_The Zionist state is totally vulnerable, they can't stop my 300,000 army, they can't put down the Palestinian uprisings, every city, town or village I enter everyone welcomes me, I've unlimited support of the people, every single Jew is evacuated or killed, this land will be pure soon, this is... This is a dream that I thought would never come true, a free Palestine. **Long live the M.L.A! The liberator of all Muslim people!...**_

* * *

**_"6th of October, 2022. Conquering Tel Aviv (The ultimate victory day)"_ **

_Today, the Israeli government... declared unconditional surrender._

_Who thought that would be this short, or even_ _possible._

_The_ _Ordinary Jews will be stripped of everything they got and will be forced to leave._

_The members of the Israeli government will be put in trial for crimes_ _against humanity (Displacement of Palestinians, Illegal detention of Palestinians, hundreds of thousands of Palestinians killed by the Israeli army since Israel was formed in 1948)._

_Scientists, University_ _professors, anyone could be useful, will be forced to work for us, if anyone refused, he will be shot._

_Now... It's time to end the civil war in Syria._

* * *

**_"3rd of November, 2022"_ **

_I haired my 2nd_ _companion to help me in the army. His name is Ali Saad El-Fesaly, he's a Major-ranked officer in the Syrian free army (The ones who fight against the government), we saved him after his entire division was eliminated by Assad's forces, he asked to join as a way to thank us. He should be useful._

* * *

**_"10th of November, 2022"_ **

_Fall of_ _Damascus._

* * *

**_"12th of November, 2022"_ **

_Collapse of the Syrian Arab_ _Republic._

* * *

**_"13th of November, 2022"_ **

_The leaders of the Syrian free army will be allowed to form a new government as long as the M.L.A keeps control of the country._

_Plans will be made to start building military factories to cut the_ _reliance on the arms' smuggles._

_Current numbers of the army is: 470,000 Solider, 400 tanks of all models, 100 helicopter, 70 Jet fighter, tens of thousands of armored cars._

_Current weapons under development:_

_new_ _assault Rifles based on the American and Russian weapons._

_New MBTs._

**_The Hydra series..._ **

* * *

**_"14th of November, 2022"_ **

_Entering the Iraqi territories._

* * *

**_"16th of November, 2022"_ **

_Occupation of Lebanon with no fight._

* * *

**_"17th of November, 2022"_ **

_Using the warships captured from: Israel, Syria and Lebanon. The M.L.A forms a new_ _department: The M.L.N (Muslim Liberation Navy), and also reorganizing the air force under another department: The M.L.A.R (Muslim Liberation Air Force)_

* * *

**_"30th of November, 2022"_ **

_Conquer of Mosul, the Capital of ISIS, causing it to collapse totally._

* * *

**_"1st of December, 2022"_ **

_Leaders of the Iraqi workers' party ask to negotiate, negotiations refused_ _completely_ _, I don't deal with commies._

_They can surrender or they can enjoy our bullets._

* * *

**_"4th of December, 2022"_ **

_Fall of Erbil._

* * *

**_"5th of December, 2022"_ **

_Fall of Kirkuk._

* * *

**_"7th of December, 2022"_ **

_Fall of_ _Sulaymaniyah._

_Iraqi workers' party and the official government agree to a ceasefire to face the M.L.A_

_U.S army and the UN peacekeeping forces_ _interfere in the conflict._

* * *

**_"15th of December, 2022"_ **

_All US army and navy bases in Syria, Lebanon and Iraq has been destroyed or captured._

_Thousands are taken as war prisoners, and a lot of sweet modern American equipment._

* * *

**_"31st of December, 2022"_ **

_Fall of Samara, capital of the_ _socialists_. _Ending their existence and leaving the path open for Baghdad._

* * *

**_"4th of January, 2023"_ **

_Beginning of the battle of Baghdad._

_Due to the fact that US army is the one that protects the city in reality the fights will be tough._

_I'll use the time to do something useful._

* * *

**_"2nd of_ ** **_February, 2023"_ **

_Weapons' workshops and medium factories are being built all over the_ _territories, now we should be supporting our own wight with no need to foreign suppliers._

_American troops starts to shake a little._

_I'll establish a secret_ _services agency to keep a steady line of intelligence._

* * *

**_"1st of April, 2023"_ **

_Baghdad has fallen, causing the Iraqi government to_ _collapse._

_The American Army in Iraq surrenders._

_Current numbers of the Army: 680,000 Soldiers, 624 tank of all models, 325 helicopter, 150 Jet fighter, 60% of the equipment are locally made._

_The secret services agency has been established, it's named the E.S.S (_ _Emerald secret services) I don't know why did I choose that name, maybe because it's cool. I still act like a child sometimes/_

_Next stop, Burma._

* * *

**_"28th of April, 2023"_ **

_The second and hopefully the final Mercenaries' contractor I'll hire in my career, Ching Takeshi Kido, a Japanese man raised on the old ways of Japan, he will provide 70,000 mercenary and 30 T-72 tank and prepare a ground for my forces to land on._

_Back to my development projects, Rifles and tanks are halfway done, but **The Hydra series** is facing some major problems that forced the entire project to restart. Hopefully this won't happen again._

* * *

**_"18th of May, 2023"_ **

_My armies have arrived Burma, everything is ready for liberation._

* * *

**_"10th of November, 2023"_ **

_1/3 of Burma has been_ _occupied._

* * *

**_"5th of January, 2024"_ **

_Burmese government has collapsed, they are running under military junta. They soon will be perished of the face of earth._

* * *

**_"30th of_ ** **_February, 2024"_ **

_Fall of Burma, their leaders will be put on trial for crimes against humanity (_ _ethnic cleansing of Muslims of Burma)_ _._

* * *

**_"15th of March, 2024"_ **

_coup d'etat_ _in India to overthrow the old government and clearing the path for me to rule India._

* * *

**_"17th of March, 2024"_ **

_South India refused to submit to us and formed movement named (free India) fighting against the government I installed. This will turn into a civil war if I didn't control it on time._

* * *

**_"20th of March, 2024"_ **

_I... Couldn't contain the chaos on time, it's a full civil war right now, looks like my plans have to wait a little until I control all of India._ _Back to my development projects, Tanks and the Rifles have been fully developed and ready to be manufactured, and there's a new plans to make drones that looks like a real jet fighter. As for **The Hydra** **series** , a new problems occurred again, there's a problem with the ammunition and fuel system that makes the weapon explode for no reason, the project have to restart again._

* * *

**_"5th of July, 2024"_ **

_The American government wants to negotiate to retrieve their soldiers and all American citizens who got trapped in the territories under our control. I made it clear that if they want their people back, the US and N.A.T.O forces should stop their operations against us and they should also stay out of my way and not interfere with anything I will do in the future, if they accept that we will release half of the prisoners in our_ _captivity as insurance that they won't try anything stupid._

_The situation in India won't get better anytime soon, dammit!_

* * *

**_"10th of August, 2024"_ **

_The US government agreed to our terms, the agreed numbers will be transported to Turkey in the next 7 months._

* * *

**_"25th of December, 2026"_ **

_The_ _remaining troops of Free India surrendered today, ending the Indian civil war and clearing the way for my next campaign. We are preparing for..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

**_Invasion of west China..._ **

* * *

**_"1st of July, 2027"_ **

_Seven months of_ _preparation for the campaign, everyone around me tells me that war against China is a plain_ _suicide and I must stop now, but I can't, I've already made enemies with half of the world, and the Uighur Muslims have sent a messages multiple times asking for help, I won't let them down, **I mustn't let them** **down**. We're attacking next week._

_Current numbers of the army: 870,000 Soldiers, 900 Tank, 600 Helicopters, 430 Jet fighter._

_Current numbers of the navy: 92 pieces of all models._

* * *

**_"28th of December, 2027"_ **

_Luck was on my side in a_ _suspicious way. First months was as expected, snow , freezing temperature, rough terrain of the_ _mountains, and endless human waves from the Chinese army, we barely made any progress, until something happened..._

_There's some crisis happening in China itself, protesters against the communist regime, others protesting to make some better working conditions. I don't need to count the problems in China, the important part is: Tens of millions are on the streets of China_ _distracting them and lighten the pressure on our frontier, we'll see how things go..._

* * *

**_"2nd of February, 2028"_ **

_The Chinese government crushed the protesters_ _brutally and it backfired against them, now people took arms against them. It's a full civil war, now is my chance to make a real advance._

* * *

**_"20th of May, 2028"_ **

_Lhasa has been_ _conquered._

* * *

**_"24th of_ ** **_August, 2028"_ **

_East Turkestan, land of the_ _Uighur, has been liberated, China is now a disjointed state whose government will be overthrown by the rebels_ _besieging Beijing right now, we didn't need a real peace treaty, we just needed to announce that we stop our operations in China and they_ _immediately pulled their troops (which was a lot actually) to put down the rebellion, but we all know that is too late and we will say bye-bye soon to the P.R.C..._

* * *

**_..._ **

**_..._ **

**_..._ **

**_..._ **

**_..._ **

**_..._ **

**_..._ **

**_..._ **

**_..._ **

**_..._ **

**_..._ **

**_..._ **

**_..._ **

**_..._ **

**_..._ **

**_..._ **

**_..._ **

**_..._ **

**_..._ **

* * *

**_"Baghdad, 30th of September, 2028"_ **

"... and after that, the Pakistani government finally agreed to join the new state as long as they have reasonable autonomy, and since their demands was normal I accepted. As for the Iranians they are tougher but I except them to join the new state by the end of the year."

"Is really Iran a necessary add to the state Ahmed? They aren't trustworthy."

"They will connect our territories in south Asia and the middle east Father."

"Nonetheless, your family is proud of you Ahmed. Be sure of that."

"Thank you mom."

"Will you make anything else soon?"

"No, this is my limit.

"Your limit?" My father said.

"Yes, I'll settle on what I got and stabilize the new country here, and you of course will live with me here in Baghdad, is there's any problem with that?"

"No son I don't, but I've a question." My father said. "Why are these idiots are still here!?" He pointed at John, Ali and Ching.

"What's with them?" I asked.

"What's with them?! WHAT'S WITH THEM!? THEY ARE PRIVATE WAR CONTRACTORS FOR FUCK SAKE THAT'S THE PROBLEM!"

"Hey Mr! Have some respect here!" John said.

"First: Ali is an ex officer in the Syrian Free Army. 2nd: They are my friends and we all work together for the better of the new state. Third: they no longer work as a 'private war contractors'. Finally: You've no right to tell me how to run things here!"

"Ahmed... How dare you speak to your father like that!"

"And you can't interfere with my policies."

"I didn't interfere in anything!"

"You called them idiots!"

"That's it! I'm leaving!" My father said.

"Ahmed! This is the first time you meet your father since 7 years and you make a fight with him?!" My mom said angrily. "You also speak and act differently, what happened to you?"

"Leave us for a minute here! Will ya?" I said to the three, they went outside. I turned my attention to my mother

"My father forgot one thing, war changes people, and war happens to have changed me a lot." I said to my mother. "But I won't change around you, that's for sure." I said with a small smile.

"You changed massively Ahmed, and this what worries me the worst." She drew a serious expressions on her face.

"You don't have to worry about the man who defeated Israel, India and China."

"Alright Mr. Grand General." My mom said comically.

I sat by her and said:"Listen mom, I will provide a mansion here in Baghdad, the new capital, so that you will be close to me, understand?"

"Okay son, if you say so."

"And I will give my father a good job in the new government, he's 30-years worth of experience in road engineering and will help us a lot. And for my brother and sister, they will continue their studies in here. Everything is ready to settle here in Baghdad, you just have to stay here with me."

"We will son, we will."

* * *

_**...** _

_**...** _

_**...** _

_**...** _

_**...** _

_**...** _

_**...** _

_**...** _

_**...** _

_**...** _

_**...** _

_**...** _

_**...** _

_**...** _

_**...** _

_**...** _

_**...** _

_**...** _

_**...** _

_**...** _

_**...** _

_**...** _

_**...** _

_**...** _

_**...** _

_**...** _

_**...** _

_**...** _

_**...** _

_**...** _

_**...** _

_**...** _

_**...** _

_**...** _

_**...** _

_**...** _

_**...** _

_**...** _

_**...** _

_**...** _

_**...** _

* * *

_**"12th of** _ **_March, 2030"_ **

I'm General Ahmed Atrees, The first Premier of the United Federal Islamic states, or U.F.I.S for short, I got everything I ever dreamed of, the power, the money, the freedom I always desired for the Arabs and Muslims.

**_Now you will see how did I end up in Mobius..._ **


	2. Discovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story is told through General Ahmed POV, but it can change sometimes...

**_"12th of March, 2030, 60 KM outside Tehran, 2:00 PM."_ **

"How much time we've left until we reach the test area?" I asked the driver.

"Just extra 10 minutes and we will be there." He replied.

"Good, add more speed." I ordered.

"Yes sir." He then did as I ordered.

* * *

"Welcome General! I h-hope you had a good tri-"

"Cut the crap Benjamin! How is the Hydra? Is it usable?"

"Y-yes sir! You w- will see ever- everything in the testing today." He said in a cracked voice.

"Good job Benjamin." I patted on his face. "Let's see your good work, shall we?"

"Y-yes sir, w- w-we shall." Then he led us to the testing area.

David Benjamin is a Jewish scientist that we captured in Tel Aviv after the end of Israel, unlike many others, he was the one to offer us his services for the safety of his and his family. He thinks that we will kill him the moment we don't need his knowledge or if he didn't comply. This won't happen for sure. Not the way he thinks it will happen, if we don't need him anymore I won't kill him like an animal. But he will be other things waiting for him.

"Are John, Ali and Kido here?" I asked.

"Ye- yes sir. They are here right now."

"Good, I'd like to see them."

* * *

"The general has arrived!" The soldier guarding the gate declared, everyone turned their attention to me and gave a salute except for a few Japanese soldiers (Many Japanese mercenaries didn't leave and stayed to serve in the normal army) who instead bowed.

"You! Come here!"

"Yes sir!" they stood in front of me

"I think I warned you many times before about not bowing! Am I right?"

"We're just following the traditions of our peop-"

"You aren't in Japan! You are in the Middle East! And bowing here is a sign of weakness, not respect! This shall be your last warning! Understand!?"

" _Hai! (Yes!)_ "

"Good! _Ensraf! (_ _Dismissed!)_ "

And we continued in our way to the testing site.

* * *

"This the 26th time we test the Hydra Benjamin, I've wasted too much time and money on this project. If it didn't work this time we will cancel it!"

"It will work this time I promise! Please don't do that!"

"We will see. Then I will decide after that."

"The sky is clear today, isn't it?"

I turned around to see who said that, it was the three companions of mine, John, Ali and Ching.

"Yes, it is." I said coldly.

"Aren't you happy to see us? We didn't meet for 4 months."

"I'm just too focused on the tests of today."

"The Hydra? Nah, don't worry about it, things will be fine."

"I've spent 200 million dollars and 7 years of waiting, I really want it to work."

"It will work sooner or later, don't worry about it." John said.

"Why're you so sure?"

"I checked it, it is the most stable prototype so far, I am positive that it won't explode this time or dysfunction this time."

"I can only hope that you're right." I replied.

Then I felt the ground under me start to shake violently!

"Earthquake! Evacuate the area!" I cried, everyone started to run into different directions, so did I.

One of the cars stopped and the driver cried:"Sir! Quick! Over here!"

I ran with all the power I got to reach the car and in the last second, the ground cracked and I fell into the crack to fall unconsciousness.

* * *

**_..._ **

**_..._ **

**_..._ **

**_..._ **

**_..._ **

**_..._ **

**_..._ **

**_..._ **

**_..._ **

**_..._ **

**_..._ **

**_..._ **

**_..._ **

* * *

_"... General Ahmed d *shshshshshs* copy!... Anyone there? Hello?"_

I hardly began to wake up hearing the voice of the man screaming in the radio, I tried to stand up and managed to hardly, then I grabbed the radio to answer.

"To whoever is there, this is General hearing you loud and clear, over."

_"Thank god! We thought you were dead, where are you now? Over"_

"Ummmm... No idea actually, just hang in there until I try to figure it out, over."

_"Alright sir, over."_

I putted down the radio, now where am I?

First time I fell into a crack, I found 16,500 tons of gold. What will I find today?

There was no need for a flashlight since the sun light was illuminating everything, but there was something that was really odd...

An old chest half buried in the ground.

"What do we've here?" I got closer and got it out of the dirt.

"Opening the chest can wait later, now I need to get out of here." I said to myself.

I opened the radio again:"Hey, you still there?"

 _"..."_ He disconnected, great!

"To all units, this general Ahmed, does anyone hear me?!"

_"This B-120 tank from the 4th tank division, we hear you loud and clear sir, over."_

"Listen up, I've fallen into a crack from the earthquake earlier, the crack is in the west side of the base, I want you to come and get me out of there now! Understand?"

_"Understood, coming to you now, over and out."_

I turned off the radio and put it back in my belt and sat down waiting for the rescue.

* * *

**_"30 minutes later."_ **

* * *

"Hello! Anyone here?" A voice cried, that must be the help!

"Over here!" I shouted.

One man appeared from the top holding a rope.

"Is that you general?"

"Yes, drop the rope now!"

"Coming to you now sir!" And he threw the rope to me, before I climbed I hitched the rope with the chest, then I tied it around me.

"pull me up now!"

"Yes sir!"

And they slowly pulled me to the surface, and when I was close enough for them one raised his arm.

"Take hold of my hand sir!"

I quickly grabbed his arm and he lifted me up to the surface. I sat on the ground since I was really tired.

"Oh God, you have a quite big injury in head and arm sir! You must be treated now!" The soldier said, he turned to the tank crew:"Does any of you have a first-aid-kit?!"

"I do, let me help him." A voice came out from behind of the crowd, they cleared up the way to reveal a bit short Japanese-corporal-ranked-soldier, he was one of the soldiers I shouted at earlier because of the bowing thing.

He went down to my level, then he brought some bandages, Antiseptics and cotton then he spilled some of the Antiseptics on the piece of cotton.

"Stay tight sir, this will hurt a little." He said.

"It's not the first time to get injured, I know this will hurt like hell."

He chuckled a little and said:"Just hold still sir, I'll be quick."

He gently putted the piece of cotton on the cut on my head which send a burning feeling through my body, I tried so hard not to shiver but it happened anyway.

After he purified the wounds he warped the bandages around my head and my injured arm.

"Thank you..."

"Hirohito." He said. "My name is Hirohito sir."

"Are you named after who I think he is?"

"Yes, he is."

(A.N: If you somehow didn't get the joke, Hirohito is the military leader of Japan during WWII, he has quite history.)

We both gave a small laugh.

"You don't seem really angry from what happened earlier."

"I can't, I must obey my master and never complain."

"Part of the traditional Japanese culture that I thought has extincted."

"It didn't."

"Let's get to more serious topic, what's the damages that happened to the base?" I asked.

"Half of the buildings collapsed, but no one was killed or injured." Hirohito said.

"Very well." I said. "Help me get up now."

He helped me to stand up.

"And grab that box if you don't mind." I said.

"Yes sir." He said.

I sat on the top of the tank and said:"Get us to the HQ now."

"On it now." The tank commander said

"What's in the chest sir?" Hirohito asked.

"We will find out."

* * *

**_"Tehran base's HQ, 7;30 PM"_ **

I was being checked by a doctor to make sure there was no serious issues in hand.

"Is everything good doc?" I asked.

"No need to worry sir, you're good, just remember to change the bandages once a day."

"Okay, you're dismissed."

"Sir!" He gave a military salute then left the room.

The moment he left, Kido, Ali and John entered the room and gave a military salute.

"Rest." I said, they lowered their hands.

"How're you sir?" John said.

"Fine, thanks for asking." I said, then I stood up and walked slowly to a table that had the mysterious chest on it.

"You see this chest?"

"Yes sir, what about it?" Ali said.

"I found it buried underground where I fell into, and I think it has something special."

John started to look to the chest in a weird way.

"Why I feel like I'll be part of the strangest fiction story the world ever faced?" He said.

"Maybe because we'll be soon." Kido answered.

"Less talking, more lock picking." I said then I pulled some tools to open the chest's lock.

After five minutes the chest was ready to give us his secrets.

"Everyone's ready?" I asked.

John:"Yes."

Ali:" _Eftah el-snodouk ya fandim (Open the chest now sir.)_ "

Ching: _"_ _Kako no himitsu o misetekudasai. (Show us the secrets of the past.)"_

Me:"Alright, here goes nothing."

Craaakkkk*

"What's in it?!" The three asked at one voice.

"There's a... Book, envelope and a map."

"That's it?" John said

"Yes, that's it. I will open the envelope and see what's in it."

I pulled a dagger from my belt and carefully opened the envelope to find a folded letter inside of it. I unfolded the letter and started to read loudly:

_"To the fellow human who reads this, you're about to find out about something that no one could believe, yet it's true. This is something that humanity didn't discover until the moment you started to read this modest letter, far, far away, there's another world. A world that has a complete other life away from here, the world of Mobius, its habitats call themselves Mobians obviously, and... ... ... they aren't humans, but as_ _intelligent as humans, even more sometimes. They are animal-like but they are just like us, they walk on two legs, have two arms, wear clothes, and of course, they don't have mating season or anything that makes them like the animals, they are different_ _spices, hedgehogs, wolfs, foxes, bats, echidnas and chipmunks, but life stock animals and horses are still what they are, mindless animals, the realm of Mobius is ruled by the Acorn dynasty keeping the realm strong and united. Mobians are good people, I've enjoyed their company and you'll do too! But you shouldn't go as your human form, I've putted a book that will let you master the inner powers of the body, and from it you can transform into one of them, and from there you can learn about a lot of things about the inner powers and its many_ _abilities you can inquire. Learning takes time but some people are gifted and can perform the abilities without the need of learning, and of course we can't forget that you will use the inner powers to teleport to that world, and to anywhere..._

_There's no more here from me to tell you, you should go and find out for yourself._

**_Love: unknown,_** **1968.** "

I carefully put down the letter and looked to my companions, they were as confused as I was.

"Before we decide anything about that, who thinks that's just a dumb fairy tale?" I asked. They all raised their hands.

"And who wants to see if that's true?" They hesitated for a minute but they agreed in the end.

"Let's see what in the book then." I picked the the book and I cleaned the dust of him then I opened it carefully.

_"Chapter 1: The transform._

_Welcome to the book that will give you the secrets of the inner power of the body, you will master it for sure. But First of all, there's no weird_ _spells to say or some sacrifice to be done,that only happens in the movies my friend. What do you only need is focus, do something that helps you to focus and isolate you from the outside world. After that, you need to clear your mind from any negative ideas as much as as you can, make your mind look like a blank white piece of paper_ _. After that, keep repeating in your mind:'I'm a Mobian' for a plenty of time, and when you feel the right moment, pop your fingers and PAM you're a Mobian now and you're welcome!_

_(Note:1- if you want to turn someone else into a Mobian form you should hold his arm and do the same steps before. 2-Do the same steps to return human again. 3- If you're gifted with the inner powers you can turn large numbers easily from a distance. 4- at advanced levels, you can make a portal to Mobius and automatically turn people who enter the portal into Mobians, but it's really complicated (again, if you are gifted you can do it easily.))_

**_End of chapter 1"_ **

"Alright, I want from you total silence you three so that I can focus." I said, they nodded.

I sat on the ground on my knees and closed my eyes.

_"So, what was it? Oh yes, I want to be a Mobian. I wanna be a Mobian."_

I suddenly felt some sort of energy in my body for some reason. That must be working!

_"Just a little more, almost there! I can feel it!"_

Then a bright golden glow surrounded me, I felt like I was floating in the air.

The guys was panicking from what was happening.

"Sir that's enough! Please stop now!" John shouted.

I can't stop now, I'm so close.

The glow was getting brighter. And the energy flow was getting stronger.

_"That's it, just a little more..."_

"Sir please stop! That's too dangerous!"

_"A little more..."_

"That's it! I'll stop him myself." John approached me.

_"And-"_

**_*trick*_ **

**_*explosion*_ **

**_*blankness*_ **

**_..._ **

**_..._ **

**_..._ **

**_..._ **

**_..._ **

**_..._ **

**_..._ **

**_..._ **

**_..._ **

**_..._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_.._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_*Consciousness recovered*_ **

I opened my eyes to find a big cloud of smoke in the whole room that prevented me from seeing anything.

"Wow... that was crazy, right guys?" I asked.

"Yeah *cough, cough* you sent us flying across the room." John groaned.

"It's not my problem that you weren't careful enough." I said.

"Did that even work anyway?" Kido asked.

"There's only one way to find out." John said.

The moment he said that the smoke faded.

They were just staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Well sir... you've gone from 185cm to around 148cm, and there's a... fur on your skin." Ali said.

I looked at my hand to see what happened to it, it was covered with fur.

"Oh... My... God... That actually worked."

"The general is now a real furry!" Kido was really excited.

All of us gave him the 'what the fuck' kind of look.

"I mean..." He lowered his head. "Looks like it's real after all."

_"If I searched your stuff, I'm sure that I will find furry stuff. But that's a topic for another day."_

I checked myself carefully to see what have changed.

"The uniform shrank to the new body or am I imagining?"

"No sir, it's a perfect fit for some reason." John said.

I took off the bandages of my head.

"Careful sir you wwwwwhaaa...?" John was lost when he saw that the head injury has fully recovered.

"Like it never existed." They were as confused as fuck.

I took off the jacket and the shirt and remained topless.

"What am I supposed to be now?"

"I think you should be a hedgehog now, given that you have quills on your head and back." Kido said.

"Quills?" I felt on my head to sense some quite sharp quills.

"This is really crazy." I said.

"Did I mention that your eye pupils are merged?" John said.

"WHAT!?"

"See by yourself." He opened a drawer and brought a small mirror then he gave it to me, I looked into it to find that was true.

"That could be the greatest science fiction ever, except it's a reality." I said.

To get a clear image how did look like, imagine this: a 148 cm hedgehog with golden fur and with a big dark brown stripes on my back quills and arms, the colour of my eyes is yellow. For some reason I don't feel there's nothing wrong about me now.

"Alright, looks like I can do the inner powers thing without training, who wants to try next?"

"Me." Kido raised his hand.

**_"Ten minutes of instructions later."_ **

"You know what to do Kido?"

"Yes sir, I do."

"Ok, wait until we take cover behind the couch then you can start." He nodded, we then took cover to be safe.

"Okay, do your ma-"

**_*BOOOM*_ **

The smoke cloud filled the room again.

" _*cough, cough, cough*_ Holy shit did you finish it already!?" I stood up to see what did he transform into.

When the smoke faded away, Kido appeared from the smoke, as a fox.

"Ta Daaaa!"

Kido transformed into a fox, with dark orange fur and a white long tail with a white end, his eyes was yellow as well, he had a white stripe on his right eye like a scar, and his eye pupils wasn't merged.

"Hey! Your eye pupils are normal."

"Really? That's good!" He smirked.

Ali then turned into a fox with a black fur but some of his head and ears was white, he had a black colored eyes.

And finally John took the form of a really white colored wolf. his eyes was green.

After each of us discovered his odd new form we returned as humans.

"Now let's check the map." I said.

We unfolded the map to see the world of Mobius, apparently it was made of 4 big islands, South island, Middle island, Floating island, is it actually floating? And the island of the great Mobian desert. They are really big (each one is half size of Asia) and there's very big areas of ocean between them.

"What do you think of all of this? Should we check it?" I suggested.

"Well, there's nothing urgent happening, the federal governments are stable, and you practically don't really rule anything. So why the hell not!" John said.

"We gotta organize an expedition." Ali said.

"Yeah, an expedition. I like the sound of that." I said. "200 elite European light infantrymen, 70 armoured trucks, 10 drones and maybe couple of the 'Fatih' tanks. Not to mention a few rearchers to study the area, sounds like a plan?"

"Sounds like a plan!" Everyone said.

* * *

**_"15th of April 2030,_** **_4:00 AM, 50 outside Baghdad."_**

"Troops?"

"Armed and ready."

"Supplies?"

"Enough for 5 months."

"Research team?"

"They know what to do."

"Do they understand that they will become into?"

"Yes, they do."

"Then it's time for the expedition to go." I said, then I grabbed my rifle and got out of the tent to face the 200 soldiers army standing in square formation.

"You ready men!?"

"Yes we are Sir!" They all replied in one voice.

"In 3... 2... 1..."

 ** _*Trick*_** Gold bright appeared and almost blinded us, when it faded, everyone turned into that _Mobian form_.

And finally, I opened that portal.

It was a half circle shape. Its width was about 50 meters, and the other world could be seen through it.

"Follow me my soldiers, today... We will face the biggest discovery that the humanity ever came across. You must be proud! **_MARCH!_** ** _"_**

We all one by one entered the portal to the other side.

**_If only I had known what was I getting myself into..._ **


	3. The arrival

**_"15th of April, 2030, Mobius, 4:45 AM"_ **

So... This is Mobius, looks nice. I'm in a forest, we are still trying to figure out where exactly are we, and while doing that I old them to lunch the drones to get a better view of the area.

Eventually I realised that it's no use staying in one place and I decided to start moving.

"Officer Smith!" I called him, he turned to face me.

"Yes General?" He asked.

"We will start moving, alert everyone to get ready!"

"Yes sir." He saluted and before he left:"You brought the 30,000$ Golden Revolver here?"

"You noticed? Well, I thought I should come in style, and it matches the golden colour on me."

"Whatever sir... Whatever..."

* * *

**_"9:40 AM"_ **

"That place is really nice, the trees around us, the birds, clear sky. All of that makes me relax." I said.

"Yes sir, it's a site appealing for the eyes, but... there's something odd here."

"Odd?" I raised my eyebrows. "What exactly do you mean by that?"

"For start, we didn't find any form civilization here. No signs of those 'Mobians' anywhere. There's nothing but dead silence. I don't like this General."

"I understand your concerns, it even got into me as well, but you shout take into account that we are in the middle of a forest where no one would live in, don't panic."

"Ok, I will trust you on this."

The expedition kept moving for 30 minutes until we found a highway.

"See Smith? Now we just have to follow it to the closest city or town and get to know about them." I said while giving him a strong bat on his back.

"Alright sir, maybe I panicked a little, my bad." He said.

I ordered them to get the convoy on the road and search for any signs to take any direction, we quickly found a small sign written in a very clear English:

_"New hill city, 20 kilometers from here, welcome."_

But there's something about the sign that made me feel uncomfortable, it looked old and ill-maintained. I didn't like this, maybe something bad happened... And still happening.

"Soldiers! Ready your arms and prepare to fight at any moment!" Hardly I finished my talking, I heard guns' cocking everywhere and everyone was ready for the fight in no time.

"Now we march towards the city! Keep your eyes open and don't lower your guard at all! Understand!?"

"Sir yes Sir!"

"Good! Now move!"

And the convoy started moving, one tank leading the front, and the other guarding the rear.

**_I really hope there's nothing wrong. But everything around me tells me there is..._ **

* * *

**_"11:40 AM"_ **

We are getting close to the city, we just climb the hill and we will see the city ahead of us.

"Sir are you alright? You seem really intense?" Ali asked.

"I feel there's something really bad is going to happen, that worries me."

"Nothing could be that ba-"

" _*click, clack*_ I don't take chances, and I won't stay in the car, I will continue on foot, it's better to exercise a bit." I opened the door, grabbed my rifle and got out. "And you three are coming with me."

"Yes sir." The three said.

We continued climbing the hill.

Just a little more and we will be on the top... Is there's a problem for real? There's only one way to find out...

I finally was on the top of the hill... and unfortunately... my expectations were right...

Smith:"Oh. My. God."

Ali:"What. Is. That...?"

Kido:"I don't know."

Me:"But I do." I said. "This is a mini hell..."

On the top of the hill we all stood, we all witnessed the same thing...

**_The entire city was on fire... and totally destroyed... with no sign that anyone survived..._ **

"General Ahmed?"

"Yes Colonel Smith?"

"Let's turn around, return earth, and pretend that we never came here."

"Why should I listen to you?"

"Don't you fucking see it sir!? There's some fucking slaughter going on here, and I don't wanna get involved! What if we dragged that slaughter to Earth? To the U.F.I.S? The work of your life? You won't be happy about that, would you?"

"And what if that slaughter would come to our world sooner or later and we can stop them from here?"

"I agree with General Ahmed Smith." Ali said. "That could very likely, if we can come here, why they won't as well."

"But si-"

"Colonel John Alberto Smith!" I cutted him.

"Yes sir!"

"I won't take anyone's opinion on the matter, I will continue the expedition, find out what the fuck is going in here, make sure whatever is happening here in the world of Mobius ends and never come back, or at least it won't come after us. Understand?!"

"Sir yes sir."

"Good. Don't speak in the matter again." Then I left them to the drones specialists team.

"General!" They all stood and gave the military salute.

"Rest." And they did. "Fly our drones to make a quick patrol around the city and see if there's any threats and if there's anyone alive."

"We'll start now sir." The engineer said, then he hopped on his computer and started flying the drones.

"How is the situation down there?" I asked.

"Apparently, no one is alive, even if there's someone alive it would be impossible to the heat scanners to recognise anything with all city set on fire. Which means..."

"We have to go and check it out by ourselves." I continued his sentence.

"Yes sir, that what I was about to say." He replied.

"Any visible threats?"

"Negative, no visible hostiles in the area."

Now my plan was clear in my head, I will get to the city, search for survivors, try to find any sort of a state or government. All of that just needed to be executed.

I got out of the van and then gave the order to start a Marsh on the burning city to find what happened here...

* * *

**_"12:00 PM"_ **

We are now on the outskirts of the burning city, there's was a what used be a big sign to welcome the ones who enter the city, now it's a big werck, I could recognize one sentence :

_"Welcome to New Hill, population : 700,000 citizens Approximately."_

Fuck... Poor people, no one deserve such a horrible fate...

As we enter the city itself, there was a view that sickens people...

**_Many_** **_de_** ** _ad bodies on both sides of the streets_** ** _..._**

"Holy fuck..." Smith almost threw up from the scene.

"Should we check up the bodies sir?" Kido asked.

"Do it carefully, and don't touch anything with your bare hands, there might be some surprises we don't want to open." I said.

"Yes sir." He said, then he started giving orders to the soldiers. "Check if anyone is still alive!" And they obeyed the orders quickly.

I then noticed an automatic vending machine for selling soda and... Newspapers, that could be helpful, a newspaper will provide me the basic knowledge of what's going on here.

I headed to the machine and surprisingly, found that it's still working, a small sign on top of it said :

**_"Soda : 3 rings. Mobius today paper: 5 rings. Coins only accepted."_ **

"Ring? That's a weird name for a currency." I said to myself.

I got to the closet corpse by me to find some money to use the machine, it was a red wolf wearing a black framed glasses with a military uniform and having a big belt on his waist, his eyes was opened in horror indicating that he didn't die in peace, a rifle was dropped by him, probably his rifle. That might be one of the city's garrison force. He had his chest opened savagely, I came closer to him and closed his eyes (a way to respect the dead from where I come from) and started to search for any money on him.

I found his wallet and opened it and found his ID:

**_"Freedom fighters' military ID"_ **

**_Name: Gadget Rookie Watson._ **

**_Sex: male._ **

**_Specie: Wolf._ **

**_Date of birth: 2/10/2002._ **

**_Rank: First lieutenant._ **

**_Occupation: Head of New Hill East guards._ **

_"Poor young man, died too early."_ I thought to myself.

The guy even didn't have that much money, just a 100 rings bill and a 10 coins with him.

"Maybe you will be in a better place now." I said to him before I headed back to the vending machine.

I putted the money and brought the newspaper then I started to read the head article.

**_"Mobius Today, printed daily since 1900"_ **

**_12th of April, 2030_ **

**_ROBOTNIK IS COMING!_ **

**_The freedom fighters has lost another battle against the superior army of Ivo Robotink yesterday, after the chain of victories achieved over the last three months. Due to supply shortage in the last second. Princess Sally Acorn_ ** **_, the last living member of the Acorn dynasty and head of the freedom fighters, accused G.U.N that they didn't send the supplies as scheduled on purpose to weaken the forces on the frontier. G.U.N didn't response to these dangerous accusations, but whether they are true or not, the 12th offensive army has been demolished from the face of earth and New Hill City is now facing Robotnik's slaughter machine, even if the authorities declared an evacuation it would be too late anyway. It's the end for them and maybe it would be the end for all of us if the Freedom fighters didn't do something to stop the disaster ahead of us._ **

The rest of the news paper had nothing useful other than that, so I dropped it away.

A lot of questions popped in my head with no answer, what's going on here? Who are the freedom fighters and Ivo Robotnik? Where's the Acorn kingdom? And why that Robotnik fella is massacring people like that? And many more left with no answer.

Then I heard someone screaming behind me.

" **GENERAL AHMED! GENERAL AHMED! WE FOUND SOMEONE ALIVE BUT SHE IS STILL UNCONSCIOUS AND ABOUT TO WAKE UP! COME QUICKLY SIR!"**

"Coming!" I rushed to see that one survivor.

When I got closer they were around her, I squeezed through to see the lady.

She was a white female wolf with a grey long tail, she was wearing a military uniform, she was in her early twenties I think, she was in really bad condition, and was struggling to wake up.

I searched her pockets to find any identification of her. I found her military ID card.

**_Freedom fighters' military ID_ **

**_Name: Lucy Jackson Sandman._ **

**_Sex: Female._ **

**_Specie: Wolf._ **

**_Date of birth: 03/05/2003_ **

**_Rank: Civilian_ ** **_Volunteer._ **

**_Occupation: Member of New Hill East guards_**.

"Sir! She's awake!"

I putted down the card to see her, her eyes were barely open and clearly doesn't really realize what's going on around her.

"Oh... Whaaa... Robotnik..." She was just saying nonsense.

"Miss Lucy can you hear me?"

She actually started to realize what's around her. She panicked and tried to stay back but couldn't because of her bad status.

"Calm down, you're still badly injured." I reassured her.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?! You clearly aren't from the freedom fighters!"

And she started to look around her, not comfortable at all with all of us around her.

"Why are you staring at me like that?! Are you going to rape me?!"

"What?! No! No, no, we won't do anything just calm down." I said.

"I won't calm down until you tell me who are you?!"

"Would you believe us if we told you that we are from another dimension and we just arrived this morning?"

"What kind of bullshit is this?!"

"Do we look like we are joking or messing around here!?"

"Fuck off! Just stay out of my way." And she tried to get up, but the soldiers pushed her back to the ground.

"What are you doing? Let me go!"

"Not before you answer some questions that I need to get its answers then I will let you go, got it?"

"Just be quick jerk!"

"I will pretend that I didn't hear that last word. Now tell me, what happened to Acorn kingdom?"

"Acorn? They collapsed 9 years ago. They all died expect for Princess Sally Acorn who fights against Robotnik."

"And who's Robotnik?"

"That human bastard! His name disgusts me!"

"Hold up! Did you say human?" Kido asked in confusion.

"Yeah, is there's something about that?"

"No... Not at all, keep going." Kido said.

"Anyway, That guy came out of the nowhere 20 years ago with a crazy goal, Robotization of all Mobius."

"What!? Do you mean... Turning everyone into robots?"

"Yes." The she-wolf said.

I got a headache from hearing what have I heard, I was going back and forth rubbing my head from the shock I just got.

I calmed down after a minute and sat down on the ground.

"Who are the freedom fighters?"

"What's remained from Mobius, the last people who fight against Robotnik and his robots."

"Do you remember what happened here?"

She rubbed her head a little.

"We and my mates were holding the line against the robots, the situation was dire, but we were holding because we were told that we will get reinforcements soon, but that never came, instead we got bombed to death and some wild shell exploded by me and lost conciseness. That happened around 8:20 AM. What happened to the city?"

"You didn't notice yet?" I rubbed the back of my head.

"What?" I could hint a tone of concern and worry.

"When we came... Everyone was dead, you are the first alive person to witness until now."

"W-w... What? Everyone? Th-... this can't be true!"

"I know it's hard to believe, but denying what happened won't do any good."

"Shut up! I don't give a damn about you!" And she violently stood up and pushed everyone was in her path.

Then she started screaming:"GADGET! GADGET WHERE ARE YOU?! ANSWER ME GADGET!"

Could it be...

"Hey, miss Lucy! Wait a minute!" I ran after her.

When I got closer she pulled a gun and pointed it at my face.

The whole army pointed their rifles at her.

That was one hella of a Mexican standoff.

"What do you want from me again?!"

"Just put down the gun, you would lose your life if you tried anything stupid."

"I don't care about you! I just want to find my husband and my son!"

"Is Gadget a red wolf?"

"What?" She drawed the gun away.

"He's wearing a black framed glasses, right?"

"Y- yes."

"He's head of New Hill east guards, current?"

"Yes! Yes, that right." Tears was flooding from her eyes. "Where have you seen him?"

"Lady Lucy...I have found your husband... but..."

"What happened to him?!" She screamed. "Answer me!"

"I found him few blocks back, he was savagely murdered..."

Her eyes widened. "NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! That can't be right, I can't believe it! I won't believe it!" And she fell on her knees and started crying like crazy.

"I'm sorry for your lose." And was about to go leave her but I heard some weird noise coming from afar.

Then, horde of robots appeared from a nearby street and started firing at me.

I dodged the bullets and took cover to the nearest car I found.

"Intruders! Engage the enemy!"

They all got closer and started firing on the robots.

"It's not working! The bullets doesn't penetrate them." One soldier said.

"Find any weak points!" I said then I leaned behind my cover to see if there's any weaknesses in it, I realized that the eyes are badly armored. I aimed to the eyes of one of them and shot a few bullets on the eye...

That actually worked and the robot shut down.

"The eyes! Shoot the eyes and it will break down!" I cried.

And they started shooting on the eyes as I have said and the robots started breaking down, but there was too many.

"Tanks B-110 and C-30 we need your support now!"

_"Copy that, coming now hot."_

_"In a minute sir."_

A couple of minutes later the tanks got to the fight, with unmatched force, the robots were turned into scraps and the few remaining robots escaped.

With no deaths or injuries among us, the soldiers cheered and shouted slogans of victory.

"No time for celebration!" I shouted. "We are in a hostile territory! And we have to leave in one piece! So start moving!"

And before I leave I heard a weak voice calling me from behind. "Please... wait..." It was Lucy's.

I turned around to see the she-wolf was on the ground in a bad shape and got shot in her arm during the gun fight.

"Help me... Don't leave me here..." She begged.

I walked to her and helped her to stand up.

"You are my responsibility until we find somewhere safe for you, no need to worry about anything." I reassured her.

"Thank you sir." She said. "But I... Want a favor."

"What do you want?" I asked.

"I want to give my husband a proper burial, and I want to see if my son is still alive." She said. "I know that is hard now but please unde-"

"I have no problem with that, I understand your feelings as a mother and a wife, but you won't go anywhere since you need treatment, just give us a picture of your son and where we can find him."

"You really gonna do that for me?"

"Yes, that would be my pleasure." I said.

"Thank You again mister..."

"General Ahmed Atrees in your service ma'am." I said.

"Thanks again General Ahmed." She grabbed a photo from her pocket and gave it to me. It was for a small male wolf with a light red fur and with a blue eyes.

"That's my son, his name is Gadget Junior, he's 8 years old. I left him with our neighbour in mid town."

I pulled a note and started writing. "Where exactly in mid town?"

"31st. district, 37th. road, building number 506, fifth floor, apartment number 35."

I wrote the address in case I forgot it. "Now you stay here, I will send a squad to retrieve your husband's body, and I will go personally to find your son." I turned to the soldiers. "Get a medic around here! And Smith, Kido and Ali, come here!"

The medics headed to the she-wolf to treat her while the three others were standing with me.

"Listen, I want to launch a rescue mission here, the child of that lady is trapped in mid town, I want to get 10 men to come with me to find him. Do you agree?"

"Sir, we can't stay here an extra minute here, if more robots came, we would be in a deep trouble." John said.

"I'm aware of that, so the rest of the expedition will leave the city and wait for us."

"Sir that not a good idea. What makes you think that you would find him alive anyway!?"

"Keep it quiet! She can hear us!" I said. "If your child was lost, wouldn't you do anything to take him back?"

"I never had a child, so I don't need to worry about such a thing." He said coldly.

"I'm going and you will take the rest of the expedition outside the city until I return, that's an order! Understand!?"

"If anything happened to us because of your sympathy for a stranger you would be the only responsible!"

"Nothing would happen! Just stick to my orders and shut up!" I glared at him.

After that intense conversation I sent a team to retrieve the body, the second team who would go with me will find the child. The rest abandon the city and wait in a safe distance outside it.

* * *

**_"1:20 PM"_ **

After getting lost 5 times and being forced to hide from the robot patrols, I finally found the building she described to me.

There was two problems though...

First: the building was surrounded with robots that would be hard to sneak around it.

Second: the building itself was really damaged from fire, so it was really unlikely to have someone alive, but I am willing to take a risk to find that child.

"So, what's the plan sir?" One soldier asked.

"I need a distraction to give me a chance to slip in and then I go inside and find the boy and get out and we all leave."

"Sounds simple, but what is the distraction?"

"I'm thinking of a C4 explosion, that should be enough to send them away, you do it in 3 minutes, and I initiate radio silence until I break it, everyone understand?"

"Yes sir." They all sir.

"Very well. _'Bessm Allah moutahiden' (by the name of Allah we are united.)_ "

" _Bessm gaurihi monkasirin! (By the name of others we are divided!)_ " They replied in excitement.

"Let's move it men!" Everyone went to their position, and I sneaked behind a car and waited for the big distraction.

**_*Boom*_ **

The explosion sent the robots away, and I took the opportunity to enter before they return.

Inside the building was full of smoke which made me cough really hard.

And HOLY GOD the dead bodies were everywhere, I was about to puke from the scene, I seriously started to doubt that I will find the boy alive.

I climbed the stairs until I found the apartment. The door was locked and there's no signs of an assault, that's a relief.

I knocked on the door and waited for an answer.

"This is the military open up!"

_"Oh thank God! Just a minute sir!"_ A feminine voice said.

The door opened to find a female blue-and-white wolf.

"Thank you for comi- wait a minute... You aren't from the freedom fighters!" And she was about to close the door but I blocked it with my foot.

"Listen ma'am let me explain."

"I don't want a looter inside my house! Get out or I will shoot you!" She pointed a gun to me.

"Lucy sent me to get her son, Gadget Junior." I explained.

"Why should I believe you?" She tightened her grib on the pistol.

"She gave me his photo, look!" I showed the boy's picture to her. She seems to understand.

"W- why didn't she or Gadget come here to take the boy!?"

"Gadget is dead, and she's injured and can't move."

"What!?" She was really shocked.

"Please ma'am there's no time to waste, the robots will block the entrance any time soon."

"Who is on the door aunt Soffy? Is it mommy?" A voice of a child said from inside.

"Stay inside honey, it's not safe here." She said.

"You can't go anywhere alone, please ma'am trust me, I can get you out."

She stayed silent for a while, thinking.

"Fine I will go with you, just wait until I grab my things." She said.

"Ok, but be quick." I said.

"Please wait inside until I am done." She said and let me in, that's when I saw the boy I came for, Gadget Junior.

"Who is that mister aunty?" He asked.

"That's the guy who will get us out, behave until I return." Then she went inside.

"Hey there little buddy." I got closer to the boy. "What's your name?"

"My name is Gadget Junior, but they call me only Junior." He said. "What's your name sir?"

"Just call me uncle A." I said to him.

"Where's mommy?" The boy asked.

"We will be soon with her, don't worry." I said to him.

Then, the Soffy entered with a small bag with her. "We are ready to go." She said.

"Very well." I said to her. "I hope that gun of yours isn't for show, because you might use it."

"It's not." She said. "Just worry about yourself."

We climbed down the stairs until we reached the ground floor.

"General Ahmed Atrees breaking radio silence. I got the package with me. What is the situation out there? Over."

_"This is Sargent Major Mostafa Aziz, The robots have left the area completely. I repeat, the robots have left the area completely. The road is clear to leave the area with the package. Over."_

"I'm heading out now, over and out."

I turned off the radio and turned to them. "The road is clear. Go out carefully."

We got out of the building to the street.

"Where are you?"

_"There's a restaurant called 'Chili chaos' just the other side of the street, we are hiding in it."_

"I saw it, coming to you now." I turned off the radio. "Follow me quickly."

We all run to the place.

I opened the door quickly and after we all entered I shut down the door quickly.

Then Sargent Mostafa (who was a black fox) came from the kitchen holding a plate of pasta and meatballs. "So you are the little cute pub who gave us all that trouble? You must be hungry, take this." And he gave him the plate, and without any second thoughts, Junior took the plate of pasta and started eating quickly.

"Careful boy." Soffy said. "You will have a stomach ache later if you ate too quickly."

Mostafa then turned to face me. "The place here is incredible sir, they have a good collection of fish, meat, and vegetables."

"I'm sure we aren't here for the food." I said. "Is there's any vichale we can use to get out?"

"There's a couple of vans in the backdoor of the place, we are trying to make the engine work and we can get out then. Just give us 10 minutes and we will be ready to go."

"We don't have 10 minutes, work as fast as you can!"

"I will try sir." And he left to the backdoor.

I sat on the table by Junior and Miss Soffy to try and calm down a little.

"Soooo... Who are you people?" Soffy asked. "You seem like a military, but not our military."

"An expedition army came from another dimension."

"Is this some kind of a joke?!"

"That's what Mrs. Lucy said to me when she heard me and I will give you the same answer: Do we look like we are joking around here?"

"Why did you come here then?"

"We found this by accident and we decided to come here to meet new civilizations, but we instead we found this war-torn land."

"You should really stay out of this, you don't want your people to be involved in this blood pool." She said.

"I will decide later, now my main objective is to get you all out safely."

"Why are caring for us?"

"You, Mrs. Lucy and her son are probably the last living people in this city, saving someone from this hell makes my day."

"You seem like a nice person, what's your name sir?"

"General Ahmed Atrees, in your service miss."

Then one soldier came from the backdoor. "Sir! The vans are on and we can leave now."

"Good. Let's go!" And we rushed to the vans and after everyone was inside we drove our way out of the city.

"The rescue mission is complete sir." One said.

"Don't relax, we still have a lot ahead of us. "I said. Then I opened the radio.

"General Ahmed calling Colonel Smith, do you copy? Over."

_"I'm here, did you kill everyone with you and asking for a rescue?"_

"You need to learn how to talk like a sane person, and no, I didn't, I found the boy and we are on our way to you, so be ready for us, over."

_"We are always ready sir, over and out."_

* * *

**_"2:20 PM"_ **

We finally reached the camp and Mrs. Lucy was waiting for us, and as soon as the van stopped Junior ran from the van to his mother.

"Mommy!"

"Junior!"

And they ran to each other and she hugged him so hard.

"I was really scared mom, these robots were killing everyone alive and *sobs* and-"

"Shhhhh, don't worry Junior, you are safe now, there's nothing to worry about. Nothing at all."

"Where's dad mommy?"

He stunned her with his innocent question.

"He's... H- he..."

The boy started to cry on his mother's shoulder, realizing what happened to his father.

"He promised me that he will return! Why mommy? Why!?"

"I'm sorry son. I'm really sorry." And the boy kept crying on his mother's shoulder.

* * *

**_"2:35 PM"_ **

Two soliders have finished digging the grave for Mr. Gadget. And they have put him in the hole and closed the grave with.

"Let's go Mrs. Lucy, we need to move."

"J- just... Give me a minute."

"Please don't take long."

She then walked to the grave and sat on her knees in front of the grave.

"I will miss you Gadget. You'll be always in my heart." And she leaned to kiss the mark of the grave. Then she stood up and headed to me, with a cold face. "We can go now."

"Alright, since I don't have any information on this territory, could you give us an advice where we should head to?"

"To Knothole, it's the capital. It should be a safe place."

"Isn't the Acorn's capital is Metropolis city?" I said while looking in the map of South island.

She took the map from my hand. "Hey! What is that for?"

She took a red marker and made a line in the south part of the island. "Everything under this line is lost for Robotnik's Empire, Including Metropolis, 800 km from the line to the southern coast is what's left for us to survive on it." She said.

"I see." I said. "Where is Knothole then?"

She pointed to it on the the map. "That's Knothole." And then she pointed to another area. "And that's Jew Hill city, where we are. From here to there should be 4 hours ride."

"Thank you, this information was really valuable." I said.

"It was nothing, but you're welcome." She said.

"You can go now and stay with your son and Ms. Soffy, if you needed anything just call anyone and they would bring it to you."

"Thanks again sir." And she left us.

"John."

"Yes sir."

"Tell me a detailed strength of our force."

"200 elite infantry soldier, 45 officer, 2 tanks, 50 armoured vehicles, 60 trucks, 30 engineer, 25 piece of artillery with their crews, 50 motars, 30 Anti-aircraft system, one drone team and one research team."

"Do we have grenade launchers or Rocket launchers?"

"We have both."

"How many?"

"75 grenade launcher and 40 Rocket launcher."

"Here's the plan: you will provide the grenade and rocket launchers to the soldiers for easier engagement with these robots, the tanks and the armoured vehicles will have to use HE shells. Tell them to expect fights at any moment. If we balanced things right, we should be able to stand to these robots."

"Anything else?" He asked.

"We marsh to Knothole."

* * *

**_"7:20 PM."_ **

"This is so fucked up sir." Kido said.

"Yeah, in all levels." Ali continued.

"What should we do now?" Smith asked.

"Be quiet you two and let me think!" I said.

When we reached Knothole, we found that the robots came here first, there was an crazy battle waging between the Mobians and these robots.

I picked my binoculars and took a look, there was around 300 robots, 50 of them were flying, fighting against around 2,000 soldier apparently with no tanks or artillery support. With the power that these robots have, this clearly was uneven conflict.

"Do you want to get involved?" I asked the three.

"You know what? Fuck that! We have gone too far already! Let's send hell on them!" He said.

"That's the spirit!" I said in excitement, then I turned to the soldiers. "Prepare the artillery for shelling, let's give them hell!"

In 20 minutes, the artillery were set up along with the Anti-aircrafts to protect it.

"Just before we start anything, could you tell us what's your plan?" Kido asked.

"Due to the lack of numbers on our side, we can't directly engage in a battle, we will bomb them instead from the hill we are on, and with the element of surprise they will be shocked, we must destroy as many as we can before they reorganise. And if they turned to us we must keep a distance between us and them. This should give the defenders a chance to fight the robots back and push them away. Sounds like a plan?"

"Sounds like a plan." They replied.

"To artillery units this is General Ahmed, are you ready? Over."

_"We are ready sir and will start firing on your command, over."_

"On my signal... 3... 2... 1... **_FIRE!_** "

**_*BANG*_ **

**_*BOOM*_ **

**_*TOOFF*_ **

And just like that, the bombing started.

From my position I kept track on the impact of the artillery on the ground. The shells hit them hard, they flew in the air from the explosions, they were in looking at every direction searching for the source of the bombing, at the same time, the defenders managed to fight them back as planned, a small horde of the robots tried to attack us but the tanks and the grenade launchers turned them into rubble.

30 minutes later, exactly at 8:10 PM... the robots was demolished permanently.

"We won my men! Glory to Allah!"

"Glory to him!" The soldiers cheered. And everyone started celebrating and cheering happily, I was really excited during that, I felt like I was in one of these Sci-fi films.

"General?"

"Yes Colonel Smith."

"Should we introduce ourselves now?" He asked.

"Yes, we should." I said. "Get one tank and 5 armoured vehicles and 30 soldiers and half of our medical staff and fill one truck with medical supplies, they probably need help. The rest should set a camp here."

"Yes sir." He said.

"And get the three survivors, we will release them there."

We slowly got down the hill and we reached the outskirts of the city.

"Well Mrs. Lucy, I think I have fulfilled my word, I brought you to Knothole, you will be safe here for now."

"I can't thank you enough sir, I don't know how would I have done anything without you." Mrs. Lucy said.

"I'll surely miss that little red foxy boy." I said while playing with Junior's cheeks. Then I gave him a big bar of chocolate candy. "This is a farewell gift from me, I hope you like it."

"Thank you uncle A." Junior said.

"General!" The driver called. "The city's garrison doesn't like our presence in the area, wanna do something about it?"

"I think it's a farewell for us, I hope we will meet again in a circumstances."

"Goodbye sir." Lucy said.

"Bye bye uncle A." Junior said. Then they got down with the truck with me, where a couple of squads were waiting for us, there was a blue hedgehog with green eyes who seemed to be their leader.

"Leave you three." I said to Lucy and Gadget and Soffy, they quickly went away. Then I turned to the blue hedgehog in front of me. "Don't shoot!"

"Who are you?" He asked aggressively.

"Friendly people who helped you against Robotnik's army." I said.

"You are the guys who bombs the hell out of the robots?" He asked.

"Yes, and we came with medical supplies and a medical team to help the injured people of yours." I said. "We came in peace."

The hedgehog's face lightened to a gentle smile. "If you came in peace then you're welcomed. Name's Sonic Murice Oligive the hedgehog, but everyone call me Sonic only, the fastest thing alive, and the second-in-command of the freedom fighters. And what's yours?"

"I'm General Ahmed Atrees, head of the expedition of U.F.I.S in Mobius."

"U.F.I.S? Never heard of that name before." He said.

"Because we are from another dimension." I continued.

"Wait? WHAT!?" His eyes widened. "Are kidding me?!"

"No, I don't." I glared at him. "I. Am. Dead. Serious."

"Easy there I believe you, it's not like it's the first time we see someone from another dimension." Sonic said, that made me feel both worried and quite excited. "Please, I would like to invite you to a small party as a thanks for saving our butts today, and to meet Princess Sally Acorn since she's probably the last living member of the Acorn dynasty, I don't know what would have happened if you didn't show up. We can talk more about each other there."

"That would be my pleasure." I said. "But first, I ask from you to allow us to set a small clinic to help your injured people."

"Sure sir, that would help us a lot." Sonic said.

"Tell the medical team to set a clinic here and start their work." I said to Kido.

"In a minute sir." He said.

And in five minutes, they setted a small tent to work in it.

"For how long they will be here?" Sonic asked.

"Until they run out of supplies." I said.

"I still don't get why would you give that much aid for us?"

"I just help people just for the sake of it." I said.

"Your kind is rare nowadays." Sonic said. "Would you come with me please?"

"Yes of course, please join the ride and show us the way Mr. Sonic."

"Your ride? You mean... The tank!?"

"Yes, the tank. Is there's a problem?"

"No, no. You just might scare people."

"Just get in."

"Ok." And he hopped on the tank and sat by me.

During the road, everyone was staring at us strangely, but some girls were brave to get closer and say hi to the soldiers, but no one gave them a damn and kept marching as they are trained not to react with anything on duty. I could overhear some wolf girls saying. "What is wrong with them? They didn't even blink!"

The other girl said. "That's really messed up, are they even normal Mobians?!"

_"Heh. If they only knew."_ I smirked to myself.

"Your men have just ignored some beautiful girls just like that?" He said confused.

"They are trained to ignore anyone or anything as long as they are on duty." I explained.

"But they didn't even take a small peek at them."

"And most of them are already committed to other girls or married."

"I see, although it's hard to understand it."

As we continued the road, some people with cameras suddenly appeared out of the crowds and ran to us.

It was the press, the biggest pain in the ass I ever got.

Before they could get any closer the men prevented them to get further.

"Leave! No press allowed!" The soldier said.

"Please just a few questio-"

The soldiers shot a couple of warning shots in the air.

"No interview! Leave or I will shoot!" The soldier threatened.

"But sir-"

Before he could continue, the soldiers grabbed him and the cameraman and forced them to leave.

"Looks like you don't like the press general."

"Being stalked by journalists everywhere is disgusting."

"I agree."

The ride was silent except for Mr. Sonic's road instructions to the driver.

At last, we reached a big building with a hig sign on it saying: _"Headquarters of the Freedom fighters."_

"Here we are sir." Sonic said while getting off the tank. "Please come with me."

I did follow him and so did the rest of the soldiers, Mr. Sonic stopped us and said. "Whoa, whoa, easy there. You can't let everyone in if you don't mind."

"No problem." I said, then I turned to them. "Kido! Smith! Bring 5 men with you and follow me, the rest wait for us!"

"Yes general!" They all replied.

After that, Sonic guided us through the complex, the place looked quite old, and cracks was visible on some of the walls.

_"They must be in a really bad condition that they can't afford fixing the walls."_ I thought to myself.

We reached to a big double doors of an office, a small sign on it said. _"Her majesty's office. Princess Sally Acorn"_

"You will meet Miss Sally now, she could be a bit moody from the stress she is having from the last week. Please don't take anything she said against you."

"No problem with that." I said.

He then opened the door and we all entered the room.

Behind the desk there what seemed to be... A female Chipmunk? This deference in species would put me in trouble.

Anyway she had a brown fur and brown hair, with a sea blue eyes. She was wearing a light gray military uniform, and on the shoulder there was four stars indicating her rank, she was giving her back to us and talking aggressively on the phone.

"What the fuck is this bullshit that you feed me!?... What do you mean you can't deliver the weapons shipment on schedule? We are struggling here! We paid for the guns and we want at least to deliver them on time! ... You know what!? Fuck you!" And she violently hanged up. By then she finally realized our presence here.

"It's G.U.N again?" Sonic wonderd.

"Yes, they don't want to send the arms shipment until 3 weeks from now. Like that we will be fucked." And she slammed her face on the desk, then stood up and pointed at me. "Who are you Minster?" She said in a rude manner.

"Me? No one important. I'm just a stranger who was kind enough to save your ass today by throwing 30 tons of explosives on the robots so that you won't be killed today, and he also was kind enough to bring medical supplies and doctors to heal your injured soldiers. **SO SHOW ME SOME RESPECT!** "

She was taken aback from my aggressive behaviour. "I- it was you who fired the artillery then?!"

"Yes. The artillery batteries can be seen from here if you look at the hill in the north."

She headed to the window and took a look, I think she saw them very well judging from the surprised expression she had on her face.

She turned to me. "I'm really sorry mister for my rudeness, I'm just under a lot of pressure right now. I'm Princess Sally Maximilian Acorn, the last living member of Acorn dynasty, and currently serves as a director of the freedom fighters organisation fighting against Dr. Ivo Robotnik. Could you introduce yourself sir?"

"I'm General Ahmed Atrees, head of the U.F.I.S expedition in Mobius, we are from a parallel dimension, we found really old documents about your world and we saw that we might benefit each other with 'the peaceful and prosperous kingdom of Acorn' "

"Really? Peaceful? Prosperous?" She chuckled. "That's the worst joke I've heard today."

"The documents were from 1968. That's why it's a joke." I said.

"Yeah, from the golden age of the kingdom, it's just a history now."

"Anyway, since I have been fooled to come to this country I came to a conclusion: Ivo Robotnik could pose a threat to our world, so we might work with you to secure our homeland."

"Why would you take a risk and get involved?" She asked.

"I have seen what he's doing to you closely, the first city I encountered this morning was New Hill city, and nobody. Was. Found. alive. Just three survivors, a kid and his mother and another woman. If that maniac came to our world it won't be different. Finishing him off here would save a lot of lifes, and I will earn the love and trust of these people after all of this is finished. Two birds with one shot."

"You think for ahead, I respect that."

Sonic interrupted us. "Soooo... We have a little party to catch up with, you can come with us and show you to our friends, you in?"

"I would love to come along." I replied.

"Great! Please come with me."

* * *

**_"9:15 AM"_ **

"Everyone!" Sonic said. "Allow me to introduce you to the person who kindly saved us today, General Ahmed Atrees!"

"Welcome sir!" They all greeted me.

"Thank You everyone, I just did the right thing to do." I said humbly.

"Let me show you the gang." Sonic said, then he pointed to a pink... Hedgehog I guess? This is getting on my nerves. She was wearing the same army uniform like the rest, and her eyes were green.

"This is Amy Rose, a very good frien-"

"A Girlfriend of my Sonic." She interrupted.

"Not in front of the stranger Amy!"

"I won't stop until you admit it." She got out her tongue.

"Am I missing something?" I asked, confused by the girl's behavior.

"Let's just say that is I'm the old childhood crush of her and she wants me badly." Sonic said.

"That's enough thank you."

"Don't dare you think I'm useless or a brag for them!" She said angrily. "Let me show you!"

Then suddenly, a big sword appeared out of nowhere in her hand. It was as tall as her and with a pink grip.

"This is called a Picko-Picko sword, and you don't want to mess with me while I hold this in my hand." She said.

I chuckled a little. "What can this butter knife possibly do against armed men? Or the robots?"

"I tore about 1000 robots with it until now. And you will be 1001 on the list." She waved the sword angrily in the air.

"That's would my pleasure to meet my end by such a beautiful girl."

Her face cheeks turned red and she lowered her face to the ground. "T- thank you sir."

"You welcome." I said.

Sonic then pointed to a white hedgehog wearing the same light grey uniform that Princess Sally wears. "That's Silver. He is one important field leader in our army, and have a very special ability."

"What is it?" I asked.

"This sir." Silver said, then there was a blue aura over me and I couldn't control my muscles, then I was floating in the air.

I struggled to speak but I couldn't, I barely managed to raise my arm and gave a sign to my men to stop him, they immediately pointed their guns at him and screamed. "Put the General down now!"

"Alright guys it's not that dangerous." And the aura disappeared around me causing me to fall on the ground, I didn't even have to power to stand up and my arms struggled to support me so that I won't hit the floor with my head. One of the soldiers helped me to stand while I was coughing like crazy.

"It's not that dangerous! *cough, cough* I couldn't breathe or move a muscle back there! And don't dare do something like that again or my men won't hesitate to shoot you! Understand!?"

"I'm really sorry sir I swear I didn't mean to do it that rough. Don't take that against me." He said nervously.

"Whatever." I shrugged.

Sonic pointed then at a young yellow fox with double tails and blue eyes, he wore a blue jeans and white top and he had a tool belt on his waist and a goggles over his head, he was clearly a teenager. "And That's Miles Prower, we call him Tails due to his double Tails, he's the best inventor probably ever existed with an IQ of 300 he always help us with his machines and his inventions."

"Nice to meet you Miles, but how old are you?" I asked.

"I'm 16 sir." He replied.

"Wow, you are really young. Back in my home we usually recruit people like you once we find them and provide them with everything they need to shine, do you have everything you need here kid?"

"We have supply shortage, I usually have to work with robots wrecks and try making something useful. But it's not that bad, I happy with it because I help my friends against Robotnik."

"You have a good spirit boy, keep it up. And if I will stay here you can ask for any supplies and I will provide it in a cheap price."

"Really sir! Thank you!" He said happily.

Sonic finally pointed to the last two, a black hedgehog with red stripes on his arms and quills and red eyes, he basically Sonic's counterpart. He wore a black one-piece suit that usually used by black-ops agent, and the three letters G.U.N was printed on both of his arms, his face was totally emotionless, he was clearly a killing machine.

Standing by him was... a bat girl. Yeah, a bat girl, she had two large black wings on her back like the bats usually have, she had only white fur all over her head, the rest of her skin was tan, she had a teel eyes.

And the clothes... what kind of women wear what she does...

One-piece black suit which only covers her breats leaving the rest of her top body exposed, it was too tight that her body cleavage was clear. White long boots and gloves. She clearly an A+ slut.

"Those two over there are Shadow the hedgehog and Rouge the bat. Our friends from G.U.N." Sonic said.

"Nobody asked you to speak for us faker." He said rudely.

"Come on Shadow, be nice for the strangers." She said. "Hi there sweetie, I'm Rouge, and this grumpy hog here is Shadow. We are top G.U.N agents and close friends for the freedom fighters. And I really, _really,_ like jewels."

The seductive nature of here voice was putting me on the edge, but I managed to keep myself calm.

"Hey Shadow, tell me about G.U.N that I hear about since I got here."

"That doesn't concern a foreigner like you, piss off." He said in his weird rude manner.

"Alright, it's not like I won't find out sooner or latter." I said comically.

"Don't dare you mess with me or I will show you a new meaning of pain, foreigner."

"I would like to see you try." I mocked him.

"Everyone calm down, we aren't here to fight, are we? Let's just be friendly together and be calm please." Mr. Sonic said trying to make us calm down.

"No worries, we aren't here to fight." I said.

"Alright guys, since we are in a party let's have fun!" And he then pointed to the DJ and the hall exploded in music.

"Can we take a break for a couple of hours sir?" Smith asked.

"I don't care, just don't do anything stupid or get really drunk."

And just like a child would do, Smith jumped to the party.

Me, Kido and Ali just sat on the table chatting with each other doing nothing. Kido drank few shots of whiskey while me and Ali drank nothing but some juices, John were just the perfect player with women today.

"That guy has no shame, he's 52 and acts like he's still young." Kido said.

"I totally agree with that, and they aren't humans, that's much worse." Ali added.

"They have human features, it's not that bad."

"Stop arguing about that, it's no use."

They both shut up.

I took the cup and drank some of the juice, while doing that I noticed the pink hedgehog Amy sitting on one of the tables, she was just starting at Sonic who sat on another table talking to another girl, Princess Sally, and he seemed interested in her. And the pink hedgehog could only look from afar. What a poor girl.

"What are you looking at sir?" Ali asked.

"Huh? Oh, nothing. I was just too driven away by my thoughts." I replied.

"Ok."

"Excuse me." A voice said from behind.

I turned around to see who was it, it was Silver.

"Why are you sitting alone? We won't mind your company."

"I'm not parties guy, I prefer to stay quiet."

"Please sir, I insist."

"Well, socializing a little won't harm anyone." I stood from my seat.

"Thank you sir, please follow me."

* * *

**_"10:25 PM"_ **

"Thanks for the party Your majesty, we enjoyed it."

"Please, just call me Sally." She said. "And I made something for you."

Then a man holding a pile of files came and stood by us.

"These documents have detailed information about everything in Mobius, it should help you if you will stay here."

"Thank you your majesty." A couple of soldiers took the files.

"Now if excuse us, we need to leave."

"You are excused."

* * *

**_"10:40 PM, in the camp."_ **

"My head hurts like hell, I shouldn't have drank so much." Smith said.

"I warned you Smith." I said.

"Will you check the documents they gave us sir?" Kido asked.

"I will leave it for tomorrow, I am tired and need some eye shut."

"When we should tell them that we are actually humans?" Ali asked.

"Most probably we won't, you see this Robotnik guy? He's a human. If we told them that we are actually humans they won't trust us, and we can't afford that, not so early." I said.

"Alright sir if you say so. Now I'm gonna get some sleep as well." Ali said.

"We are coming with you." Kido and Smith said, and they followed him.

I lied on the bed and tried to get sleep.

"God, what I got myself into."

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

I woke up, therewas some noices in the tent, **_someone is here._**

**_T.B.C_ **

* * *


	4. Caught

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ages of the characters(to prevent any confusion)
> 
> Ahmed:27 yrs old.
> 
> Ali:42 yrs old.
> 
> John:52 yrs old.
> 
> Kido:48 yrs old.
> 
> Sonic:24 yrs old.
> 
> Amy:19 yrs old
> 
> Sally:24 yrs old.
> 
> Silver:23 yrs old.
> 
> Shadow:over 50 yrs old(this one is obvious)
> 
> Rouge:23 yrs old.
> 
> Tails:16 yrs old.
> 
> Blaze:22 yrs old.
> 
> Any objections? Good now to the story

Footsteps? In the tent? Like it didn't happen 20 times before!

I was prepared with the alarm in my hand and with a gun with the other, but first let's take a look and see who's our visitor.

I looked from under the blanket and it was...SHADOW!? Searching the place!

Why is he here, just because a little tease he come here? Or it's has something to do with...G.U.N. that's the case probably.

I pressed a button on the controller to alert soldiers, they should be around the tent now.

Finally we make the tent fall apart.

The tent collapsed quickly and now Shadow was exposed.

"No one dare to fucking move!" I shouted, giving a warning to him with my gun pointed at him.

He took battle position, pathetic, he has no chance against 200 men combined.

"Cut the drama Shadow, there no possible way to defeat us!" I said.

"I'm the ultimate lifeform, you are no match to me!" Shadow said.

"We 'll see about that." I said in a challenging voice

"Sir Ahmed! We cought this girl in the supplies cache!" The soldier said, bringing with him...Rouge.

"Well, well, well, was this your plan Shadow?" I said, "even if it wasn't, and you can actually kill all of us, you have to see your girl die first." Than I put a gun in her mouth.

"Let her go you coward!" Shadow said.

"No, I don't think I will, you are in no position to threat me!" I said while putting the gun deeper in her mouth.

"Looks like you know how to handle stuff like guns in your mouth, I'm sure you had fun together Shadow." I said.

Another soldier came and said:"Sir, we found five dead bodies in the camp, they are our finest men!"

"Another reason to make me kill you both!" I said,"Shadow this is your last chance surrender or face the consequences!" I said, this made Rouge scream while the gun in her mouth.

"You... I hate you! I will get you one day, but for now... I surrender for the safety of Rouge." Shadow said.

"Good choice, Cuff them up and prepare them for interrogation!" I ordered.

After they were cuffed I said:"Sleep tight good friend." Than I gave him and Rouge a good electric shook, just enough to make them unconscious, than they were taken by the soldiers.

"Search them and bring their belongings to me so that I can examine it!" I said.

"As you say boss." Said John.

* * *

While everyone was busy I took the opportunity to change my sleeping pajama, I decided to put on my casual military uniform, it's usually for special occasions, and this is a very special one.

Ali entered shortly after I wore it and he had two boxes,"Sir, we brought their belongings as you asked, it's ready to be examined by you" he said."also the soldiers weren't dead, they were just unconscious"

"Thank you Ali, put them on the table and you may leave now." I said.

"Sir yes sir" said Ali, before he but the boxes on the table than he left.

Time to see what we have here. I started with Rouge's stuff, there's a gun, some ammo, Radio, G.U.N. ID card, poison and...birth control. Heh, I knew she is a naughty girl. There's also gum and some money.

Now with Shadow's .

He has a gun, ammo, Money, Radio, his ID card was rather unormal, he was named (Project Shadow), no address, no family name, no date of birth, nothing at all, that made me feel there's something fishy about him, is he genetically modified? Nah that's way too far from being realistic, he's probably an orphan and he was trained from the childhood to be a killing machine, that makes sence, but I like to be sure. I will take a blood sample and DNA sample to be tested, just to be sure.

There is also this jewel, it looks very expensive, why would he have something like that with him? It also makes me feel very powerful. I think it is a power source or something like that.

Let's check the camera and see if our love birds are awake.

I opened the laptop and chose the prison camera, they were awake and Rouge seems to be... angry

"Why did you surrender Shadow!? You could have easily kicked his ass! Now we're stuck here with him and god-knows- what will he do to us!" Rouge shouted

"It was for the sake of your own safety Rouge! Appreciate that a little, alright?" Shadow said.

"We aren't gonna get out of here on our legs Shadow, he seems like a crazy bastard that could do anything and sleep later on without thinking about it." Rouge said.

Now it's time to get some fun time with them.

* * *

I was in front of the cell with my tools to get the samples I need, I entered and said:"hello there, Shadow and Rouge." I said. They gave me some death glare.

"Brave act for two prisoners, don't you think?" I said.

"We aren't afraid of you." Rouge said

"Really?" I said while pulling a dagger and giving her a creppy smile. " _Because I know very well how to make someone afraid of me._ "

"I'd love to see you try." Rouge said.

I put a finger on her neck to feel her heartbeat, "you say you aren't scared, but your crazily high heart beat tells me otherwise." I said then I looked at her eyes like a maniac, this made her uncomfortable, good for a start.

I putted the dagger close to her neck, really, _really,_ close. " _Still not afraid of me?_ " I asked.

I got no answer from her, the sharp dagger is now even more closer, touching her skin and making a small injury and few drops of blood fell from her neck, I took some with my hands and tasted them. " _Uuumm, your blood is tasty. I'd like to have some from time to time._ " I said.

Now she was really scared of me, that's how I like it, they are like butter when they are scared.

I licked the remaining blood on the dagger with my tongue, doing weird stuff to people makes them really scared of you.

"When you try to challenge me next time, be sure that I will do something more than a little demonstration to you, got it?" I said.

"Ye-.. yes, I... got it." Rouge said.

"Good girl Rouge." I said.

"Hey you! Pick someone from your size!" Shadow said.

"I am done anyway with her." I said. "Now it's usually the time I ask you what were you doing here. But it's obvious why, you are probably sent to see if I intend anything bad to you folks, right?"

No answer, I don't want any anyway.

"Looks like I'm right, so that means that I'm done with you." I said, then I opened my bag and brought an empty syringe to take some blood samples from Shadow.

"What do you want with that?" Shadow asked.

"I suspect that you're a mutant or something, I'd like to know more about you." I said.

"Spare your self the time, I am genetically modified." Shadow said.

"Well, that let us get for the final question for today, we can have a lot of activities that I'm sure you will find _fun_ Rouge." I said while looking maniacally at the terrified bat.

Then I took another syringe filled with some chemical liquid in it.

"Wh- what is it?" Rouge asked.

"You will find out soon." I said then I injected her with it.

"Say your prayers, because they will be your last." I said.

The chemical took into effect very quickly, she started to shake very hard and her breath was very unstable and coughing so hard.

"Wh- *cough, cough* what have you done *cough, cough, cough* to me." Rouge said while struggling.

"Ah, it's nothing to worry about, just a poison made to make you suffer as much as it can before ending your life in a miserable way." I said while giving a small smile.

"You fucking sick piece of shit! Stop that immediately!" Shadow said.

"How about you beg me? Maybe I will stop her suffering" I said.

"WHAT?! NEVER! I will never beg for anything." Shadow said.

"Then I will let her die." I said.

"YOU SICK PSYCHOPATH! I SWEAR YOU WILL REGRET EVERYTHING YOU DONE TO HER!" Shadow said angrily.

"Don't worry you will follow her soon." I said. "You just have to see her die first."

"I hate you! I FUCKING HATE YOU! YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!" Shadow said.

"Ple-... please, *cough, cough* stop... it." Rouge said.

I turned my face to see Rouge, but I didn't see Rouge, I saw someone else, very unexpected one... _My sister._

" _Stop Ahmed, you aren't a murderer._ " I heard her voice saying that.

 _"God... what am I doing? How did I let myself to do this? This must stop now!"_ I thought. Then I brought the cure from my tool box.

"No-... *cough, cough, cough* I can't take anymore, ju-... just leave me alone." Rouge said in pain and panic. Then I injected her with the cure.

"NONONO, LEAVE HER ALONE YOU PSYCHO!" Shadow cried.

Rouge gradually returned back to normal and stopped coughing. But she still needs more treatment.

"Wh-.. What? I'm alive? I thought you were... killing me?" Rouge said.

" _Well, you don't need to know that I saw my sister's face instead of yours and it caused my sudden change of heart._ " I thought.

"Guards!" I shouted, then three soldiers came to me.

"Sir!" The soldiers said, announcing their presence.

"Go and get a mobile bed and some medics here, tell them we have a poisoned girl here." I said.

"Sir yes sir!" The soldiers saluted then left to carry out the orders.

"I really would like to have an explanation now." Shadow.

"..." I didn't answer him, I was in no mood to speak to anyone. Instead I got closer to Rouge.

"Wh-... What do you want this time?" She asked in terror.

I got close, _really close_ , but instead of doing anything more to her, I untied her from the pole she was tied by it and helped her to sit down.

"That was unexpected." Rouge said in surprise. "I really would like an explanation for what's happening here."

I didn't answer her either, I was thinking about a lot of things at the moment.

The medics came and putted Rouge on the bed, before they left Rouge said:"uhh, Mr. Ahmed?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you... for sparing my life." She said.

I leaned and whispered in her ears:"Your welcome, pretty."

She gave me a small seductive smile before she left with the medics.

"Now it's just you and me." I said. "I think I can ask you about one more thing."

"And what is it?" Shadow said.

"What is this?" I said while showing him the emerald.

"It's a chaos emerald." He said.

"And what does it do?" I asked.

"It... It does nothing special." Shadow said.

"You're a terrible liar Shadow. But if you say it does nothing special then I can keep it as a trophy." I said

"Can't we talk about this?" Shadow said.

"Give me a reason to give it back to you, if you even got out of here alive." I said.

He waited for a moment thinking. Finally he said:" Because you spared Rouge's life for no reason, just give it to me for no reason as well."

"It wasn't for no reason." I said.

"Was it for your entertainment?" Shadow asked.

"What? No, of course not!" I said.

"Then wh-"

" _Another word and I will cut your tongue. Understand?_ " I said while giving him a serious glare.

"Yes, yes, understood." Shadow said not giving a damn about anything I said.

"Good, enjoy your night Shadow." I said while Leaving him under heavy guarding.

I left for my tent, and you don't know how much I have on my mind right now.


	5. Argument

* * *

I was in my tent, I couldn't sleep last night, a few stuff was making my stuff spining like crazy. How did I let myself go this far with the bat girl? And why I saw my sister's face in hers? Maybe because it's someone I care for so my subconscious mind made this illusion to force me to stop what I was doing.

And this guy Shadow, after the few tests I ran on him I can tell he's a living killing machine, I should be careful with him. That guy has a lot up his sleeve.

And finally, what do I do with them? Killing them is out of question, it's a war crime anyway.

Maybe I could ask for a ransom? No, I am rich as fuck at the moment, the money I will get from them isn't worth it.

I think I should just let them go, yeah it's probably the best choice I have in my hands, this would hopefully lower their suspicion on me. Or at least that what do I hope to happen.

"Sir, care to give a moment?" John said.

"Yes, what is it?" I said.

"So I was messing around the radio a bit, and I got a way to contact earth." He said.

"You did?" I said.

"Yes, now we aren't isolated here, we can get a call from earth if we needed anything." He said.

"Good, I think there's someone I should call." I said.

"Who?" He asked.

"You will see by yourself." I said. Then I headed for the radio room.

* * *

_*10 minutes later*"_

_"A/N: the following conversation is spoken in Arabic."_

_*beep, beep... Beep, beep*"_

"Come on, answer the phone."

_"Hello?"_ Said a feminine voice.

"Good evening, is this Atrees's residence?"

_"Yes it is, who's asking?"_

"It's me! Ahmed."

_"Ahemd! Son I missed you soo much! Why you weren't calling me? I was worried sick about you."_

"Alright, alright I'm sorry. I will call more often."

_"The last time you called was three months ago! You better not do it again."_

"I won't I promise. Anyway how is the family?"

_"everyone is fine and well, we all miss you."_

"I miss them too, Where's my father by the way?"

" _He is sleeping right now, he had a long day while working."_

"Send him my regards, mother."

" _I will my son, I will."_

"You sure you don't need anything? Just say it and I will get under your feet for you."

" _No, no, honey, there's nothing we need, everything is fine and our financial situation isn't bad, just... just stay safe for us OK?"_

"... I will, say hi to my sister as well. Goodbye for now."

_"Goodbye son."_

" *hangs up* , *sighs* sometimes I feel bad because I didn't spend a lot of time of them lately."

"Maybe you should take a holiday sir."

"I will put that in consideration."

Ali walked in and said:"Sir, the time of fagir prayer. Will you join us?"

"Yes, I will join you in a minute." I said. Then I went with him to start the prayer.

* * *

_"10 minutes later."_

The prayer has finished, but I wasn't finished with God, I sat on my knees, raised my hands to the sky and said: _"O'Allah, my creator and the creator of the skies and earth and the whole universe, no one deserves to be worshipped other then you, you know everything about me more than myself, I'm nothing, just a very little person, and you know that very well. God, I ask you the strength to keep on life, forgive my sins and please, be always on my side, and may your name said everywhere, Amen."_

I feel so much better now, I will be always strong with my faith.

What's next on my schedule now? *flips the pages of my notebook* well, I have nothing to do until 7 AM, I think I will pay a visit to Rouge and Shadow, those two needs to have a good picture about me before leaving.

I went first to Rouge. I entered the medical tent to find her awake and a nurse by her doing some check ups. I waited until he was finished, when he left I took his arm and asked:"How is her now? Did you remove all the poison of her body?"

"No need to worry sir, we cleaned her body from any poisonous chemicals. She's stable at the moment." He said.

"Very well, you're dismissed." I said

"Sir!" He saluted and left. Now it's me and her.

She didn't realise I was here until I was sitting on the chair by her, she gave me her attention, waiting for me to say anything, we were like this for a minute.

I cleared my throat, took a deep breath and said:"I'm for what I have done, I will get an official apology for G.U.N. and I will provide money for any needed therapy."

She was kinda surprised with what I have said.

"That's ... pretty nice actually. Your apology is accepted, no need for any official papers though, I won't mention what happened here to anyone neither Shadow will." She said.

"Thanks."

"But I want one thing in return." She said, "What made you stop?"

"Excuse me?"

"At one moment you were like enjoying our suffering, the next moment you suddenly stopped everything, and out of the blue you injected me with the antidote and provided me full treatment the whole night, that can't happen without a reason, so give me one."

"..."

"What?" she said.

"I... prefer not to answer this question." I replied while looking in the ground to avoid eye contact.

"Come on, tell me." Rouge made a puppy eye.

"I'm not sure if you would understand." I said.

"I'm a good listener you know." She said.

"Doesn't seem like it."

"Trust me, I can surprise you in many ways."

Maybe I can tell her, there's no harm from it, other than being called madman.

"Since you insist so much I guess I have no choice... I did stop because... because... ahhhh..."

"You find me hot and wanna fu-?" She gave a seductive smirk with a wink.

"Because I saw my sister's face begging me stop what was I doing and saying that I'm not a murderer." I finally said it.

"Oh..." she wasn't expecting this answer

"But I can't refuse a generous offer from a pretty girl."

"You noughty boy." She said in a playful tone.

"But I think I will pass, I have better stuff to do." I said while getting up.

"What's better than this." She said while removing the blanket, showing some of her legs.

"Not spoiling my dignity for a stranger." I said, she lowered her head, showing that she got the message. "And aren't you with Shadow or something."

"No, no, we are teammates, nothing more." She said.

"I thought Shadow have something for you, giving in just like that for you." I said.

"Even if he does, he's an emotionless person, ever since that... Incident." She said.

"What incident?" I asked.

"Nothing, there's no need to worry about that, don't worry." She said.

I returned to my seat by her and said:"You seem like a good girl Rouge, I think I will enjoy your company *writes something on paper* here, take this."

"What's this?" She asked.

"My radio station Frequency, if at any case you wanted to talk to me about something or feel bored or wanna change your work, I will be waiting for you, I am a good listener as well, and pays very well."

"I... I will consider that." She said which folding the piece of paper.

"Now you get some rest, we have a long day at the morning."

* * *

_"at the cell with Shadow."_

The black-and-red hedgehog was sleeping, or pretending to be accurate. Because the moment I stepped inside he was fully awake like he wasn't sleeping for several hours.

"Hello there, _Shadow._ " I said with a sneer.

"What do you want from me." He said with an emotionless face.

"I have nothing to do so I decided to check on my precious prisoner." I said.

"You are a sick man."

"Is this how you thank me for saving Rouge's life!? How rude! Didn't your mother teach you manners." I said.

"I had no mother, no family at all! And the only person I cared for... I had to... I had to see her... Getting shot... AND I COULDN'T DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT!"

"Hey, hey, calm down. You okay? I can get you a thera-"

"I DON'T WANT ANYTHING FROM YOU! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" He was officially losing it.

"Alright, I will leave, I just wanted to inform you that you and Rouge will be set free tomorrow morning, and you will get your _chaos emerald_ back." Then I uncuffed him and untied him from the pole.

"What's the meaning of this?" He asked.

"If you want to leave right now no one will stop you, but Miss Rouge won't leave on her own, she still weak, so I will escort her in a convoy led by me." I said.

"If she won't leave then I will stay with her." He said.

"Then feel free to stay here and wander about the place, I trust that you won't do something that will make me regret my decision, just don't pick a fight with the soldiers."

"Whatever you say." Then I pulled a visitor card with a strain. "Here, keep it around your neck, no one will bother you when you show it to him."

He took it, and before I leave he said:"Hey, what about our equipment?"

"You can have it when you reach G.U.N. HQ." I said then I walked away leaving the door open.

* * *

_"6:40 AM"_

"Come on! Get ready to move! We are leaving in 20 minutes! Move your lazy butts now!" We are ready to move, just few things to be packed and we will leave, I just need to get Shadow, where the fuck did he go?

Maybe he's with Rouge, I went there and I found him with Rouge in his arms sleeping... Naked.

"What the.. Did you..?"

"Ooh yes I did, jealous?" Shadow give me a smirk.

"You idiot!" I quickly pulled equipment to measure heartbeat and blood pressure and a Thermometer form a nearby cabinet to check on Rouge.

"Hey! What's all that for?" He asked in confusion.

"The medication she took last night leaves her heat very weak, she can't do anything that need a lot of energy. In other words, you could have simply killed her because you couldn't hold your fucking hormones!" I shouted at him.

"How the the fuck should I have known?!"

"And how the the fuck could you bring yourself to fuck a sick girl!?" I was really ready to start a fight here.

"Ahhh, could you please stop? You are giving me a headache." Rouge said in an annoyed tone.

I forgot what was I fighting on and turned my attention to Rouge. "Good morning Miss Rouge, are you alright? Do you feel dizzy? Any pain at any certain area?"

"Ahhh, except for my headache and some heartche, I'm alright. What's going here anyway."

"Long story short, Shadow was going to kill you while you were... _having intercourse_ "

"What? I don't get it? Please explain."

"Your heart isn't ready to do anything requires energy due to the medication we gave you, you could have easily gotten a heart attack and died, that's because Mr. Shadow can't hold himself for a while!" I said to Rouge.

"I didn't know, alright? I am sorry." Shadow said.

"You better be, and for you Rouge, Just don't do anything exhausting for at least 2 days. Got it?"

"Yes sir." She said.

"And we should be leaving in 15 minutes now, get dressed and follow me now." I said.

"Ok, rushy man, we will get ready soon, just give us some privacy." Shadow crossed his arms annoyed.

"I can give you that." I said while heading outside for them.

* * *

I waited outside for five minutes before they finished getting ready.

"We are ready to leave now." Shadow said.

"We have to do one last thing." I said. Then three men came behind him.

"What is i- hey, hey, what the fuck!? Let me go!" Shadow struggled between the three men trying to cuff him up.

"What the meaning of this!?" Shadow said angrily.

"I don't wanna you pull a secret knife or break someone's neck, better safe than sorry." I said. Then I looked to Rouge:"And for you Rouge, you will be given a special treatment."

"What special treatment?" She asked.

"You won't be like our friend here, I will tie you with me only." Then I cuffed my hand with hers.

"We can leave now." And we all headed to the convoy to leave, before we get into the truck Rouge started to feel dizzy and almost fell to to the ground but I catched her in the last moment.

"Easy there! Are you alright Rouge?"

"I... I don't feel alright... I... I..."

I putted my finger on her lips to stop talking, "Shhh, you will only make it worse for you."

"What is wrong with her?" Shadow asked.

"She's suffering Hypoglycemia, they forgot to get her something to eat."

I helped her to lean to the truck, then I pulled a candy bar I had and gave it to her.

"Here, eat it, this should help you get better."

She barely took a few small bites and gave her some water to drink.

"Bring us here a MRE now!" I shouted to the men and they brought one immediately.

"You need to eat properly Rouge, have your breakfast now, I'm sorry but all I have here is canned food." I said.

"It's... it's okay... it's better then... nothing at all." And she started to eat slowly.

I removed the cuff from her hand to feel more comfortable and waited her to finish.

"Why do you treat us like this?." Shadow asked.

"Excuse me?"

"You do give a lot of attention to 2 prisoners, specially Rouge, we are treated more like guests of honour more than a two enemy spies who infiltrated your place."

"Everyone isn't a heartless person like you Shadow." Rouge said mocking Shadow. "You should be more grateful."

"I didn't ask for your opinion, Rouge." He said.

"So you wanna know why I'm like this? It's quite simple actually, I respect the fact that you are a living beings that have feelings, and the both my religion and my morals doesn't let me do anything bad to anyone, I always treated the war prisoners well and you won't be an exception, and also I don't view you as enemies."

"Really?" Shadow raised his eyebrows.

"Why would I? I see no reason to do so. Even your little adventure in my place doesn't really change that view, not the slightest, it's just left for G.U.N. to have some trust in me, which I try to give by sending you back to them. Maybe after that we maybe call each other 'friend'." I said.

"Keep daydreaming." He said.

One of the soldiers came and saluted me:"Sir! If we don't leave now we would arrive later than the planned schedule."

"Alright, turn on the engines, we leave in 3 minutes." I said to him and he left to carry out the order.

"I think you feel better now Rouge." I said.

"Better than being dead anyway." She said while trying to stand up, but almost fell immediately.

"Careful! You still not ready yet to move." I cought her before she fell on the ground. "You need rest."

"I really regret letting you fuck me Shadow." She said angrily.

"I said I'm sorry already." Shadow said.

I held her in bridal style and we all got into the truck.

"You know you don't have to do it."

"I don't really mind anyway, you need help." I said.

I gave the order and the convoy started to move.

* * *

_"8:55 AM, outside of the town I didn't catch its name yet."_

"What are we doing here?" Shadow asked.

"I will try to get Sonic to come with us, that way I won't be rain fired the moment they see me, they trust them, right?" I said.

"Sort of." He said.

I left the convoy with a couple of soldiers to find Sonic, the locals guided us to his house so we went there.

I approached Sonic's house and was about to knock the door but I heard some fight going on.

"Why do you always reject me Sunikku? I always loved you."

"And I don't love you back Amy, why can't you understand that?"

"But, but I brought you a gift, a golden necklace with our names on it."

Then I heard the sound of something got broken, probably it's the necklace.

"I don't care about you or your stupid gift, you are nothing to me but an annoying fan girl who gives me troubles all the time, and I'm more interested in Sally more than you, weirdo."

"Sonic *sobs, sobs* ... YOU HEARTLESS BASTARD I HATE YOU! *slap*"

Then I stepped away to avoid her, she ran out of the door not noticing me and quickly disappeared within the crowds.

I entered the house to see Sonic in an awkward situation, the slap on his face was visible and the broken necklace on the ground, the place was a mess in general.

"Good morning, Mr. Sonic."

"Hey there Mr. Ahmed."

"No time for explanation, I need you to come with me now!" I said while I grabbed his arm.

"Whooa slow down, wait did I say that? Whatever let's go."

I took him to the truck to show him Shadow and Rouge.

"So what's the impor-... Shadow? Rouge? You are cuffed?"

"Good to see you, faker." Shadow said in his emotionless and harsh tone.

"Hi Sonic." Rouge talked quietly.

Sonic turned his face to me, showing how angry he is.

"You have 10 seconds to tell me what's going on here or I will break your bones one by one now!" Sonic threatened.

I told him everything happened last night.

"Still, what do you want from me?" Sonic asked.

"Just come with us, be a reason to them not to rain fire us." I said.

"Alright, I will come with you, let's hope nothing happens."

"I hope so."

Then he claimed into the truck and we started moving again.

* * *

_"11:00 AM, the borders of Station Square city."_

We have almost reached the city of Station Square, it looks like it is supposed to be a safe zone, _but it doesn't really look like it._

Soldiers on every corner, people looks scared, shops half empty and the buildings are in a bad shape. If I didn't know about Dr. Eggman I would have immediately said it's a dictatorship, maybe it is in the end, who knows.

"Is it always like this?" I asked.

"Yes, ever since Eggman's regime of terror started we lived like this, G.U.N. is the last official form of government in this place, the freedom fighters are more like a rebellion with no real organization." Shadow said.

"I see." Then we continued the ride in silence.

We reached the HQ of G.U.N. , and we weren't very welcomed here.

"Now it's your turn Sonic, get down there and tell them I am not hostile." I said.

"On it." Then he got out and yelled to soldiers to stop doing anything stupid.

"It's safe here, you can come out now." Sonic said.

I got out with the rest of the squads with me, facing G.U.N. soldiers and among them was what is seems like a high rank officer.

"Good early noon, gentlemen, who is in charge here?" I asked.

"Cut the crap, Where's Shadow and Rouge?!" The officer asked angrily.

"Short tempter I see, huh. Well good for you I have them with me captive." I said with a sneer.

"You... you captured them? That's not possible! They are the best agents we have!" He was shocked with what he have heard.

"That's adds even more joy to my victory, but anyway I have decided to release them to show my good intentions here." I said.

"What are you waiting for? Get them!" He shouted.

"Alright, alright, I will bring them here now." I headed to the truck and uncuffed Shadow and gave a hand to Rouge to get up.

"Slow and easy, no need to rush anything." I said to her.

Rouge leaned on me until Shadow took her from my arms and kept walking away.

"Goodbye, my friends. I hope we get to know to each other better" I said.

"I hope so, Mr. Ahmed." Rouge said. Then I walked away to my companions.

"Ali, John, Ching." I shouted at them.

"Yes Sir!"

"You will return to earth, and will bring to me 40,000 soldier, 100 tank, 60 helicopters and and 200 drone jet."

"As you say sir!"

"You aren't planning on something sir, do you?" John asked.

"Silly John" I said, " _I always plan for something."_


	6. Suiside

When I got Sonic to Knothole I asked. "What's a chaos emerald?"

"It's complicated," Sonic said,"chaos emerald is a jewel that have a strong mythical powers, anyone who possesses it can gain access to a variety of powers and abilities, it's power is almost unlimited, there's seven chaos emeralds, who will get all of them is said to gain the ultimate power in the world and will be unmatched."

"I see." I said," _Fuck! I had the chance to be very powerful and I messed it!"_ I whispered to myself.

"I have a question." I said, "How many chaos emerald are out there?"

"There's seven, I have two and Shadow have one and Eggman have one. And there's three scattered in the mobiuan great desert, no one is willing to die out there to find them, even Eggman's robots broke down in the search for it." Sonic said.

" _Looks like I have another chance in my hands, and I shall not waste it, but I have to wait until my reinforcements arrive."_ I said to myself.

I decided to enjoy myself for the night with Sonic and his gang, but I noticed that Amy wasn't there, that made me feel suspicious, maybe I still don't know her well, but she clearly the lonely type. I asked them:"Excuse me, have any of you seen Amy?"

"Nope, I didn't see her ." Sally said.

"I didn't see her as well." said Tails.

Than I suddenly remembered about the talk between her and Sonic, she seemed very sad and depressed as as well, Could she?...

"see you guys later, got some business to do." I said.

"Is everything alright ?" Sonic said.

"Nothing you should worry about, and stop calling me Mr, either Ahmed only or boss, see ya soon." I said.

I left the bar and started looking for Amy with two of my men, maybe I'm paranoid, maybe nothing is wrong, but you know what they say: _better safe than sorry._

* * *

It wasn't too hard to locate Amy's house, it's the only pink building in this place, with a big sign saying: _"this the house of Amy Rose."_ I ordered the two other men to search around the house while I search the house itself.

I came infront of the door and picked the lock, that was kinda easier than usual, than I entered the house.

I walked quietly through the house, no one in the living room, no one in the kitchen, nothing in the garage and, you guessed it, no one in the bathroom. There's the second floor though that has to be checked.

I went upstairs to the second floor, the bedroom door was half open and the lights are on, so I took a little peek.

It was Amy, she was on her own, she doesn't seem in immediate danger, but she had a pistol in her hand and was looking directly at a big photo of Sonic hanged on the wall, she was crazy about Sonic by the looks of it.

"I loved you Sonic, more than anything in my life, I was ready to give up my life for you. And what was your response? YOU CHOOSE SALLY OVER ME! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME EARLIER! AT LEAST I WOULDN'T SPENT MY LIFE RUNNING AFTER YOU! I HATE YOU SONIC NOW! MORE THAN ANYTHING ELSE!" Amy said.

" _Damn that girl is very unlucky at this point."_ I thought.

Than she stood up and walked to the photo and aimed the gun for it and shot three bullets to the head, than she was about to put the gun on her head.

I had to interfere or this girl will kill herself! I opened the door quickly and shouted:"Amy! Stop!"

She gave a huge scream and dropped the gun and-

BANG...

What happened? Am I dead? Why everything is pitch black? And that beeping sound won't stop.

I opened my eyes slowly, I am not injured, good.

My line of thoughts was cut by Amy screaming again. OH FUCK she got shot in the leg.

"Hold on Amy!" I said,"I will help you!"

I quickly opened my first aid kit and got Cotton and bandages, I checked on her leg, the bullet went through the leg, damn it's bleeding a lot. I putted the cotton and rolled the bandages around it.

"Now you gotta come with me, you need a proper care." I said.

I quickly held her between my arms and quickly ran to the outside, the two men finally arrived and ordered them to follow me to the camp.

I ran with her in my arms, She keeps losing blood for somereason, she's starting to lose consciousness as well, damn I need to be fast. _I must be fast._

"Stay with me Amy! You're gonna be alright! Just stay with me!" I said.

I was focusing on reaching the camp as fast as possible, but sometimes I take a peek, she's holding me tightly, and her eyes never stopped looking at me, this cute. No no no, focus, no time for this.

I had to pass by the bar, they saw me, and they all were running after me to see what's going on. Of course I won't stop for them, there is no time.

Finally I reached the camp, I entered than I said:"Don't let anyone in! Especially Sonic!"

I ran to the medical tent and shouted:"Prepare the operation room! We got a girl that got shot!"

I putted her on a bed and prepared to do the operation on her. I used to be a medical student, so I know what I am doing.

First we need to clean the wound. "Get me alcohol." I said, than I applied it on her wound.

"Ahhh, that hurts." Amy said,"don't you have any painkillers?"

"We are almost out of painkillers." I said, "but we have chloroform, do you want me to apply it on you?"

"Anything better than that pain." Amy said in a weak voice.

I brought the chloroform and put some on a towel. "Listen Amy, I will put thos towel on your face and you smell it as strong as you can, ok?" I said.

"Ok." Amy said. Than I putted the towel and did as I asked.

"Now let's continue." I said. Than I started to close the wound.

"How's her blood pressure?" I asked.

"It's getting lower, we need to get blood to her." The doctor said.

"Shit! I forgot to ask what's her blood type." I said." Get me a sample of her blood now!"

I got the blood Sample and examined it, her blood type is... O. Fuck! This is getting harder by the minute.

"Do we have any O blood supply?" I asked.

"No sir, we don't have any." The doctor said.

I went to outside looking for anyone how could donate blood to the girl. No luck at all.

Let's check on her friends, maybe anyone could have her type of blood.

I went to them, they were clashing with the guards a little.

"Let me in you idiot! I wanna see my friend!" Tails said.

"As I said before, you can't enter. That was a direct order from the leader." The guard said.

"Let them be." I said.

The soldiers stepped out of their way and they came to me.

"What happened to Amy?" Sonic asked.

"Is she alright?" Tails asked.

And so on, they rained me with questions about Amy's situation.

"Everyone just calm down." I said,"Amy is fine, we need some blood though, does anyone here has the blood type O?"

"I do!" Said Tails.

"Great! Come with me Tails." I said,"and for the rest of you. You will hand over your weapons if you want to stay with Amy."

And soldiers came from behind with bags to put their guns in it.

"Why should we do it?" Sonic said.

"Because I said so." I said, "Now you give us your guns and you get it back when you leave or you won't stay here."

They gave up eventually and handed over their guns.

"Now follow the soldiers to the guests' tent." I said, "and you Tails come with me."

They followed the soldiers and Tails followed me.

We got into the medical tent, he didn't realize that Amy was with us because she was covered in Curtains.

"Sit here Tails so we can start the process." I said.

He sat on the chair and the doctors started taking blood from him.

" ." Tails said.

"Yes Tails?" I replied.

"I want you to be honest with me." He said. **_"What did happen here?"_**

.

.

.

.

.

**_To be continued..._ **


	7. Restore

What do you mean by (what did happen here)?" I asked.

"You know very well what do I mean." Tails said," what happened to Amy?"

"We have no time for this." I said."We need to get the blood to Amy."

"I want to know!" Tails said.

"How about you stay quiet until we finish the damn blood transfer!" I shouted.

"You better tell me **NOW!"** Tails said angrily.

"She got injured!" I said.

"And how she was injured?!" Tails asked suspiciously.

"Tails!" I was about to just keep shouting back at him. But I took a deep breath, than I said:"Listen Tails. I know you are angry and afraid that anything dangerous happened to her. I understand that, and I will tell you and everyone what happened, but for now, we need this blood for her so please calm down and don't get angry again."

He kept staring at me for a while, but he finally calmed down.

"Sir, the blood transfer is done." Said the doctor.

"Ok Tails you may leave now." I said while giving for a cookie for him. "Here, you will need it."

He didn't say a word, just took it and left.

"Now let's hook the girl with the blood bag." I said.

* * *

"Thirty minutes later."

I was sitting by her, with an onion in my hand to force her to wake up. I putted it on her nose and she started to wake up.

"Ugghh... Where am I?" Amy said.

"Hey there Miss Rose. How do you feel." I said.

"I... Feel kinda dizzy... And with some headache... And... Nothing.. That's all." She said, she's probably feeling depressed.

I didn't know where to start the talking with her. It feels odd, the great mental manipulator, the one who made the stubborn black hedgehog and that white bat like a butter in my hands, it's not that hard. Just master the ability and anyone can fall under your hands.

Back to the situation in my hands. You know what? I will figure something out later, now I get her something to eat.

"Are you hungry Miss Rose?" I asked.

She nodded, so I went to prepare some good food for her.

I got to the kitchen in the tent and ordered a meal for Amy, while I was waiting I noticed a voice of someone... reading the Quran, the holy book of us muslims, it wasn't a normal voice, whoever is reading must be a professional.

I went to the source of the voice, the man reading has a beautiful voice and I want to know who is him.

And he was... a recording on a cassette. What a twist. I found a pack filled with cassette tapes written on it:" _The holy Quran with the voice of Abdul Basit Abdul Samad."_ my favourite reader of Quran, I would like to hear some right now.

"Who's cassette is this?" I asked.

"It's mine sir." One of the soldiers replied.

"Do you mind if I borrowed it for a while?" I asked.

"Not at all sir." He said.

"What's your name so I can return it to you?" I said.

"My name is Mostafa Murad." He said.

"Ok Mostafa I will take this now." I said while taking the raido and the cassette tapes with me.

I went back to Amy with her meal and the radio with me,"Here you go Miss Amy." I said.

"Th..thank y...you sir." She replied.

I gave her the meal and she started eating, and I turned on the radio to hear some of the Quran, it always helped me to relax.

Amy's ears twitched when she heard the Quran, her face was giving some relieved expression.

"Do you like what do you hear?" I asked.

"Yes very much." Amy said. "It makes me feel comfortable and peaceful. What is this?"

"It's called Quran." I said. "It is the holy book of us muslims."

"So you are a religious boy." She said.

"Yeah. _a very religious one_." I replied. She giggled a little, I'm happy that I cheered her a little.

She started eating while I sat on a chair by her bed. I was checking my equipment and making sure everything is in a good shape. It would be ugly if the gun or the rifle didn't work in the middle of a battle.

The time passed rather quickly, I finished my check up. And Amy finished her meal as well.

Now it's time to see what led her to commit suicide.

"Amy. " I said.

"Y.. Yes ?" She said.

"Well I barely know you, but I can tell that you are a girl full of life who won't give up at any situation. Am I right?" I said.

"R.. Right." She said.

"So tell me Amy. Why would someone like you decide to do something as horrible and crazy as taking your own life?" I asked.

"I.. I.. I don't even know where to start." She said. The tears was about to fall from her eyes.

I held her hand with mine and said:" listen Amy, You don't have to worry about anything, I'm here and I promise you. You are my responsibility from now on until you get over that situation."

"Wh.. Why are you doing this?" She asked.

"Because it's the right thing to do. You are a good girl Amy, and you need help until you get over that experience."

I looked at her eyes, these emerald green eyes, she started trust me a little.

"Now can you tell me what led you to commit suicide?" I asked.

"Alright... I fell in love with Sonic 9 years ago when we first met, I always tried to show him my love hoping that maybe, just maybe, I could make him love me as well, but every time, every single time. He rejects me. It never bothered me, it even gave me the motive to try again another day, but..." She stopped speaking. Tears started falling from her eyes.

For some reason I couldn't stand it, I just couldn't. Even though I have seen people in worse situations this girl was special for me, I think I know what's happening now. My old self is kicking in, the one who cared for anyone and anything. A personality I decided it would be better for me to bury it deep in my mind because he was weak and incompetent, he decided he should be back, right here and right now.

I stood up and hugged her tightly, and she hugged back and started crying on my chest.

"It's okay Amy, everything will be alright." I said.

She started to calm down gradually, than I sat on my seat again.

"Th..thank you...Mr...Ahmed." she said.

"You Welcome Amy." I said." I will be always be here for you and all of your friends."

She gave a small smile that made me over the moon for some reason.

"So anyway, I tried to propose to him again this morning, I even brought a golden necklace as a gift for him. But he rejected me and pushed me away and even told me he's interested in Sally more than me! I left his home crying and when I tell anyone about it tells me that I annoys him and I should stop, no one at all tried to even tell me anything to cheer me a little, so I lost it and... I think you know the rest." She said.

" _That's one broken heart that got smashed into little pieces._ " I thought.

"Ok Amy, I'm glad you got it over your back, but I want you to promise me something." I said.

"What is it?" Amy asked.

"Never think about suicide again." I said." Every life is precious, even if it's an evil one, killing yourself or killing others is something horrible that must be avoided as much as possible."

"Am I hearing these words from an army general?" Amy said in a quite surprised voice.

"Yes, you are hearing those words from an army general, it's not like I'm a monster or a bloodthirsty person." I said.

"Ah, almost forgot, your friends are here and they are worried sick about you. Should I let them in?" I asked.

"Is Sonic with them?" Amy asked.

"Yes... Sonic with them, do you want me to send him away?" I said.

"No... Don't send him away, actually I want to see him alone before seeing the rest, I must face him and show him that I will get over him, the world isn't about him anymore for me." She said.

I liked her spirit, people who survives suicide usually enters deep depression, but she's a different story, she wants to face him and show him that she doesn't give a damn about him anymore. She's strong and full of life, how the idea of suicide got into her in the first place?

"Ok I will get them, should I tell them or do you want to inform them yourself?" I asked.

"You can tell them, I don't really mind." She said." By the way, may I get new clothes?"

I examined her clothes with my eyes. The dress got covered with quite a lot with blood, and it was tattered at some parts.

"Sure, but we only have military standard clothes here." I said.

"I don't mind ." Amy said.

I went to the supplies cache and brought the clothes, green shirt and brown trousers and an army hat.

"Here you go miss Rose." I said while giving her the clothes." I will go and get your friends now."

"Could you please open the zipper for me? I can't reach it." Said Amy while showing her back to me.

My face immediately turned red as tomato, she asked me, a complete stranger to her, to open the zipper of her dress, does she consider me a trustworthy person already?

"Hey , are you ok?" Amy said in a concerned voice.

"I'm fine." I said, returning to my usual strict voice.

I unzipped the dress and quickly left her and went to get her friends.

...

When I got there, they all were filled with worry and fear of what could have happened to their friend Amy. When they saw me they rained me again with questions about Amy and her current situation.

"Everyone please calm down, I will tell you everything you want, just sit down." I said trying to comfort them.

They eventually calmed down and took their seats. So I started speaking:"About Miss Amy Rose, she..."

"She's what? Spill it out!" Sonic shouted.

"She tried to commit suicide." I finally said. They all were surprised just like I expected.

"Wh...what? Suicide?" Tails said.

"This can't be real! Can it?" Sonic said.

"Is she gonna be alright?" Sally said.

"Why did she commit suicide in the first place?!" Silver asked.

"You don't want to know why, trust me." I said.

"Just tell us already and stop teasing us!" Sonic said like if he cared so much for Amy, just wait until you find out.

"Alright . Amy decided to commit suicide after you rejected her way too much, and because you pushed her and told her that you prefer Sally instead, so _YOU_ are the only reason she decided to do that." I said.

"What!? You are lying! This can't be true." Sonic said.

"Believe it or not this is the truth." I said. Than everyone started looking at him.

"You can blame him later, but for now, she wants to see you Sonic, alone." I said.

"But why?" He asked.

"I could tell you, but I won't." I said." Now please follow me now."

I took him with me until we reached Amy.

They just looked at each other.

"Alright I'm gonna leave you now." I said.

"No Ahmed." Amy said." I want you to be here and listen to everything."

_"This girl is up for something, I'm sure of it."_ I thought.

She turned her attention back to Sonic.

Sonic spoke:"Amy I-

"Don't speak a word Sonic, you are here to listen only." She said.

"For 9 years. 9 damn years! I was doing nothing in my life but trying to show my love to me. I joined the freedom fighters so that I would be close to you, right?" She asked.

"R..right." Sonic said.

"And I always was on the frontlines, ready to face death every second just to be with you, right." She asked again.

"...right." Sonic started to lose his cooky and proud attitude.

I decided to heat up stuff a little. I pulled my golden revolver, removed the bullets and loaded it with empty bullets, just in case I decided to use it.

"I always asked you to go out with me but you always say no and make fun of me in front of everyone. And you let that selfish princess called Sally harrass me all the time and you didn't even care a bit! Do you even understand how did that impact me!?" Amy shouted at Sonic And he gave no answer.

"I did everything thing you want! I even let you have my body!" She said.

"What?!" I shouted while glaring maniacally at Sonic. His eyes were full of fear. My methods never fails.

"Did you sleep with her?" I got no answer so I asked again." Did. You. Sleep. With. Her?"

"I swear I didn't touch her virginity!" He said." I was just messing around here and there! I swear that's all."

"So you took advantage of her innocent love for fun, you stupid creep!" I said. Than I looked to Amy and said:" Is he telling the truth Amy?"

"Yes, he does." She answered." But on the other hand, the stranger who we met yesterday, was a lot different than you. First he saved me from myself when I tried to commit suicide. Secondly, when I injured myself he helped me without any delays, he even took me to his camp as you see and personally preformed an operation on me to clean the wound. Finally, he started talking to me and helped me to get comfortable and get over the shock, he even gave me his word that he will be for me and for us Sonic! Can you see how different he is?"

But Sonic gave no answer at all. He was broken. He is ready now.

"Get on your knees Sonic." I said. And so he did.

"You know what you did Sonic right?" I said and he nodded.

"So you confess that you made a mistake, right?" I said.

"R... Right." He said.

"Then you gotta be punished my friend." I said while pulling the golden revolver.

"No please! Don't hurt him!" Amy shouted at me but I didn't listen, I just aimed the gun on his head.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" She shouted.

BANG...

Sonic had his eyes closed, he is thinking he's dead or something.

"Open your eyes, idiot. You aren't dead, I just fired an empty bullet on you." I said." Do you realize that she didn't want me to hurt you after all what you did to her? I hope you do, _you better do._ " I said.

Than I made him stand up, he was shaking, I needed to get him fixed and it happens to be that I know just how.

I started to massage the area around his neck for a couple of minutes and he quickly returned to his old proud self.

"Now you are fixed." I said." Now go and get the others, they must be dying to see her now."

He left the tent to get the others. I looked said. to Amy and she said:"Was that last part really needed?"

"He needed to know what did he lose, I helped him to understand." I said.

We kept staring at each other for like three minutes while holding her hands for some reason until her friends arrived.

"Well I better be going now." I said," You need some time with your friends and I have some stuff to do here and there."

"Come on, stay with us." She said.

"Sorry, but maybe later." I said.

I took the radio and the cassettes and left the tent while her friends entred to see her. I love the voice of laughing and happiness, specially in a warzone like this.

I went to the center of the camp and returned the radio and the cassettes to Mostafa. I made a lot of progress in two days only. I defeated an army of robots, got friendly with the locals, captured the best two agents in some organization called G.U.N. And most important thing, I saved a life today.

The day couldn't be better.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_But it can get worse._ **

**_To be continued._ **


	8. Old memory

I was sitting in the centre of the camp, everyone has something to talk about. Some of them talked about the insane battle we had with the robots yesterday and how we destroyed them, some even wanted a medal.

explosion sound.*

The alarm goes off*

sighs* looks like I won't have quiet nights around here.

It was in front of me, like 15 metres or so, heavy smoke was covering whatever was in there... Or should I say _whoever._

When the smoke faded away I saw our visitor.

She's a cat with lavender fur and orange eyes, she's wearing a pink coat with white pants, pink and white coloured shoes and... Her hands is burning!

" _Don't panic Ahmed! It's the last thing you need. You are general Ahmed, you can do it._ _"_ I said to myself, trying to calm down, but the fact that someone has a burning hand is worrying me.

I stood up and fixed my clothes, Luckily I was in a formal military suit I wore earlier. I kept my calm and strict attitude.

"Who are you?!" She said angrily, she's on her limits, another problem I have to overcome.

Before I say anything she continued:" the locals told me about your leader holding Amy Rose in his arms and ran with her and Sonic and his friends followed him to here. And they didn't come back since then, So where's my friends?!"

I fixed myself again and said confidently:"About your first question, I'm general Ahmed, leader of these troops. I ask you to calm down before we go any further."

That didn't help at all, instead, she got more angrier.

"Where. Are. They ?!" She said, her flames in her hands got stronger.

"Alright, alright, they are here." I said," Amy got injured and she was receiving medical treatment here, that's why her friends are here."

That started to calm her a little, so I took some steps further to her to show some trust.

"Are they here now?" She asked.

"Yes, they are." I said," I think they would like some company, what's your name by the way?"

"My name is Princess Blaze, I'm guardian of the sol emeralds." She said.

 _"Well, well, well. An alternative version of the chaos emeralds I think, I'd like to know more about these things."_ I thought.

"So you're a royalty, I always wanted to meet someone from a royalty." I said while giving a small smile. The flames in her hands started to disappear.

"I assure you Princess, we are all friendly here, no one will hurt you." I said, while giving my hand so she can shake it.

She took a few steps to get closer to me and shaked my hand.

"See? We are very friendly here, no need for any fight." I said.

"I see it now, I'm sorry again if I caused any problems here." Blaze said.

"Actually there's a little Protocol here concerning what you did earlier you won't like." I said.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Due to the clear hostility you showed to us, I need to strip you of any weapons you have and you will be arrested until I get a clear word from Sonic and the others that you are a friend of their. So don't make it harder than it should be." I said.

She stared at me for a minute, I know this look, the look of proud and honor, she don't want to be humiliated like this, but it's not my fault that she came in like that.

"I refuse to let you have my weapons or arresting me." She said in a proud voice.

"You sure about that?" I said, giving her a last chance to change her mind.

"Of course I'm! I won't let you have me!" She shouted.

"That what I thought so." I said than I gave her a good electric shot like the one I gave to Shadow and Rouge. Now it's time to search her.

I found nothing but a pistol and an Emerald, this must be the Sol emerald she talks about. After I finished the search I cuffed her and took her to the tent where Sonic and the rest are staying.

I entered the tent while she was between my hands, they all looked at me with worry, but one guy, Silver, had a completely different reaction.

"Blaze!" He shouted, running to me to check on her.

"What happened to her?" He asked me.

"She's only unconscious at the moment, she will wake up soon." I said.

"You still didn't tell me what happened? Did eggman attack us?" He asked.

"No, but she infiltrated the camp. That's why the alarm went off." I said.

"What did you do to her?!" He asked, he cares much for her, she's probably his girlfriend or something.

"She suddenly appeared out of the nowhere to us, and her hands was burning! I won't wait until some pissed cat burn me and the men. So I tried to calm her down, which I did at the end, but she resisted arrest so I knoucked her down." I said.

"You don't have the right to do that!" He said.

"Be grateful that we didn't kill her immediately!" I said to him.

The room was filled with silence, everyone was shocked by my words for some reason, they should have expected this, I'm a general after all.

While they were in shock, I went to the bed next to Amy and placed Blaze on it. Then I took the nearest seat and started talking.

"Listen, I did what I did because we had a bad experience before." I said, " We once letted someone in without checking his identity, and he was an enemy spy sent to set bombs in the camp, so since then we have this strict protocol about the strangers, plus she showed clear hostility to us! I can't pass that like this you know."

After I finished my words Blaze started to wake up, Silver ran to her, what a gentleman.

"Blaze! Are you ok?" He asked.

"Y.. yes I'm fine, thanks for asking." Blaze said.

She started looking around her and noticed me and the others.

"Oh... hey there guys." She said.

"Hello Blaze." Everyone replied.

The doctor entered and said:" sorry for interrupting you but Miss Amy needs rest now so you should leave now."

"Alright, Everyone you can leave now, Silver and Blaze I want a talk with you _in private_ " I said.

Sonic and the rest left Amy and I ordered the Soldiers to bring Blaze and Silver to me in ten minutes.

* * *

_*Ten minutes later*_

I was in my tent, giving close examination to the Sol emerald I got from Blaze, I know it has energy, but how should I use it?

"Sir! Blaze and Silver are outside of the tent, do you want them to enter?" The soldier asked.

"Yes, let them." I said.

Than Silver entered and Blaze followed him, she was still cuffed.

"Hello there, friends." I said.

"Don't call us your friends!" Silver said.

"Whatever, let's get to the main topic." I said.

"What main topic?" Blaze asked.

"This topic." I said while uncovering the Sol emerald," Such a beautiful jewel, isn't it? And also full of power which I'd like use."

"Get your hands off the Sol emerald! Evil people like you should never have such power!" Said Blaze.

"And who said that I'm evil?" I asked, "If I recall correctly, _YOU_ were the one who broke into the camp really to kill us! All I did was protecting myself and my men, it's not my fault you thought I was hurting your friends or something! You saw everything here and how I treat your friends! Do I still look evil to you?"

I got no response from them.

"So where was I? Ah. The Sol emerald, is it like the Chaos emeralds?" I asked.

"I won't tell you anything!" Said Blaze.

"And I don't anything from you." I said, making everyone confused, "ten minutes was enough time for me to discover good amount of stuff about it. It's clear that it works like the Chaos emeralds, it's enhances the power of its owner and gives him grand abilities, and I think when we put all of them together we get the greatest power ever, there's seven of them like the Chaos emeralds. Am I right?"

I only gave a guess based on if the Sol emeralds are alternative version of the Chaos emeralds they might act the same, and I was right.

Blaze expression on her face showed clearly how surprised she is, " H... how did you know about all of this?" Blaze asked.

"Heh. You won't believe me if I told you it wasn't more than a lucky guess, but thanks to confirm my guess." I said while giving a small smile than returning to the strict face quickly.

"Now to the final issue here. Are you a civilian or a military Princess Blaze?" I asked.

"I'm a military of course!" She said.

"Very well Princess Blaze, you see, you are accused of three dangerous crimes. First, you broke into the camp, secondly, you showed us your clear hostility to us just because you were looking for your friends, finally, you resisted arrest order issued by the general himself, me." I said, "Do you know what's the punishment for these three crimes in our military laws?"

"What?" She asked.

"The punishment for the three crimes is **_Death._** " I said.

Silence filled the room, Blaze had a shocked face, and Silver's eyes was full of fear, what a dramatic scene we have here.

"Wh.. WHAT?! Yo.. got to be kidding me!" She said with a shaked voice.

"I really wish it was the situation here Princess, but sadly it's not. You did something wrong, you get punished, that's the code." I said.

"Bu... but this can't be the only solution we have here, right?" Silver asked, "there must be any other type of punishment she can get instead of death!"

"The military laws is known to be very strict in our world, and I'm a very strict man about these laws." I said, while seeing defeat in their eyes.

"But we can make an exception for the Princess." I said, Blaze and Silver looked at me waiting for what will I say next.

"I can let Princess Blaze go if she gives up the Sol emerald to me." I said. Than silence filled the room again, she's probably thinking of an answer.

"No." Blaze said.

"Goo-.. wait... What?" I said

"I. Said. No. You won't have the Sol emerald, over my dead body."

"Are you sure of your answer?" I asked.

"I never been more sure about something like this before." She said.

"Alright then, let's make this quick." I said while putting bullets in my golden revolver.

"STOP!" Said Silver.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Kill me instead of her." He said.

"Silver! What are you doing?" She shouted at him.

"Isn't it clear? I'm gonna be punished for you." Silver said.

"Why would you do this!?" She asked. "You don't have to do this!"

"I can't stand and see you die Blaze, Because I love you." He said.

"Y... you do?" She asked.

"Since the moment I saw you Blaze." He said. And they got closer and were about to kiss each other.

"Ahem!" And they gave their attention back to me.

"Brave lover sacrifices his life for the he loves, what a dramatic scene." I said.

"Shut up! You don't know about losing the people you love and care for!" Silver shouted.

His words triggered a memory in me, a very sad one.

"You. Don't. Know. Anything. About me." I said while sitting on a chair.

I started to Remember the old tragedy I had during my childhood. It all came together now. And I started talking.

"I had a cousin, his name was Ezz, he was the closest person to my heart, he was everything to me, we were together all the time. But cancer got him and got him good, we were just watching him, I wasn't able to do anything to him, he was in pain and I couldn't do anything about it, then he started to recover, or at least that what I thought, I left the country with my parents for work, and we had a call, it was about Ezz... His situation got really bad and... and he died, I didn't even manage to say goodbye to him, it destroyed my feelings, I was 12 back then and he was 25. He was too young to die, he didn't have to die."

As much I tried to hold it, few tears escaped my eyes, some had to fall.

"I remember now, how hard it is to see someone you love slip away from my hands, without being able to do about it. How similar are our situations, Princess Blaze." I said.

I stood up and walked slowly towards Blaze and I took my keys and uncuffed her. Than and I gave her the Sol emerald back.

"Consider yourself forgiven," I said.

"Thank you, sir." Silver said

"If won't mind I want you to stay with Amy, I think she would like people she actually know by her." I said.

"That's the least we can do." Blaze said.

And they left the tent heading to Amy. And I was left alone with my thoughts for tomorrow. Many stuff happened in two days, what will happen again?


	9. Going away

_? :"Did you like the trip we had today Ahmed?"_

_Ahmed:"Yes, very much, I liked seeing the animals in the zoo, and I loved the fancy restaurant. Can we do it again?"_

_? :"We can do it again if you got excellent grades at the school this year."_

_Ahmed:"I promise you that I will Ezz."_

_Ezz:"Now that's a good boy, aren't you."_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_?1 :"what happened to Ezz?"_

_?2 :"I don't know, he went to hospital and they insisted on performing an urgent operation on him."_

_Ahmed:"will Ezz be alright?"_

_?1 :" Don't worry, he will be fine."_

_Ahmed:"I wanna see him now."_

_?1:"you can't, honey, he's sleeping right now and he needs rest."_

_Ahmed:"But I wanna see him."_

_?2:"Come on Ahmed, let's go."_

_Ahmed:"But I didn't see Ezz yet."_

_?2:"We will see him later, come on now."_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Ahmed:"Sorry Ezz, but my father will travel soon and I will go with him."_

_Ezz:"It's ok Ahmed, I will be fine, now go and help your father to prepare to the flight."_

_Ahmed:"ok."_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_?:"Have you finished your lunch Ahmed?"_

_Ahmed:"Yes father."_

_Father:"Than come here."_

_Ahmed:"I'm here father, what do you want?"_

_Father:"News came from home... It's about Ezz."_

_Ahmed:"How is he?"_

_Father:"He is... is..."_

_Ahmed:"He's what father?"_

_Father:"He... is... dead."_

_Ahmed:"Wh... What!"_

_Father:"He died this morning."_

_Ahmed:"No, that can't be true, NONONONONONONONONOOOOOOOOOOO..."_

_..._

_..._

_..._

"Huuuuhhh, huh, huh... Wh.. What happened? Where am I?"

I was in some sort of temporary memory lose, but I slowly started to remember, God it hurts, his death slowly killed my feelings to anything. But past is past, I can't change it and I will live with it.

I got up and decided to get dressed and check the camp a little, I wore my formal military suit, than I noticed something, my old watch, mid-quality and used to be coloured silver and gold, now there's barely any signs of golden colour and its shine is gone, why didn't I get rid of it? Because it's the first valuable gift I got from my father. I miss him so much.

What else is here? My memories necklace! Wow. I thought I lost it, this necklace has pictures of my mom and dad, my brother and sister and.. Ezz. And there's an empty frame to who will enter my heart next.

I left the tent and started walking around, everything seems normal, most of the men were sleeping and some was awake for guard. I kept wandering around until I got to the medical tent, that's when I heard some... _moaning voices._

That certainly is Blaze and Silver, they must be very horny to do it and someone is by them sleeping. Let's check on them, hehehe.

(Warning!:mini lemon!)

I slowly entered to the tent and made sure not to make any sound or else the fun will be ruined.

I saw Blaze and Silver on an empty bed, kissing each other like there's no tomorrow, her hands were rubbing his back, and he was squeezing her tits, she was moaning so loud

"I thought I would lose you Blaze." Blaze said while breaking the kiss, the thin line of salvia connected their mouths.

"Don't worry, I'm here, and I won't leave." Silver said.

Then he unbuttoned her top and revealed her neck and started kissing her neck, making her moan quietly in pleasure, that made him go more wild.

He undressed her top completely and remained with her bra, they kissed again for more minutes before cutting it again and unclipping the bra, Silver started to mess around with her normal sized breasts, than he sucked her gently, and got harder gradually, her moaning sounds grown cuter, and louder.

I really shouldn't do this, but I can't let them do it in my camp, plus anyone could hear them and I don't trust what would happen between them and the soldiers.

(End of the mini lemon.)

I walked straight to the tent taking them off guard, "Hallo there lil' love birds."

They stopped their little _game_ and tried to cover themselves.

"Why didn't you give a warning you are coming at least?" Blaze said.

"Sorry, my bad." I said, "You don't have to be ashamed of anything as long as it's justified by pure love like yours."

They blushed a little from my words.

"You know I kinda feel like a horrible man, how could I separate these pure angels from each other." I said.

They looked to each other and blushed even more. Than I took a seat by Amy's bed.

"I came here to make one thing clear. When I was going to kill you Princess, there's nothing personal, you broke several laws and you had to be punished, but... You accidentally reminded me of my worst memory ever. So I decided to forgive you. Don't take it personal." I said

"Ok, nothing personal." Blaze said. "Just give me a list of your laws, that would make it easier and no one will complain when you do anything next time."

"We will see about it later." I said.

I turned my eyes to Amy, just stared at her while she was sleeping peacefully. That was giving me some kind of warmth in my heart..

"What bothering you? Is something wrong with Amy?" Blaze asked.

"Physically, she can start walking tomorrow with a help of a cane for a couple of days then she can get rid of it." I said, "Emotionally, not so much. Sonic dumping her smashed her heart to pieces, she's very unstable at the moment and need something to keep her mind away from the events of yesterday, and I think I know how."

"What do you have in mind?" Silver asked.

"Nothing can please a girl more than a day of shopping with almost unlimited budgets." I said.

Blaze giggled a little from what I said, "Seems like a good idea to me."

"You can come too if you want Blaze." I said.

"Really? Thanks, I'd love to do some activities away from the fights with Eggman." Blaze said.

"Me too, I forgot what's it like to be a civilian. A day off won't hurt anyone." I said. "And for you and Silver, sleep well. I will stay here for the night. I don't feel like sleeping anymore."

"Ok, goodnight sir." Silver said.

"To you too." I replied.

* * *

I was still on the chair, sitting by Amy, I couldn't sleep more than a couple of hours obviously because I had a lot on my mind, thankfully I get a chance to forget about all of that for a while.

Amy started to wake up, she opened her eyes slowly and looked at me.

"Good morning Miss Rose." I said.

"Gen.. General! Ehh... good morning." She said.

"I have a little present here for you." I said.

"Present? For me? What do you have for me?" Amy asked.

"Here you go." I said while showing her the fancy cane I brought her. It was a black cane with a golden grip. "Beautiful, isn't it? You will have to use it until your leg gets better."

"General Ahmed, I don't know how to thank you." Amy said while blushing a little.

"Don't mention it." I said. "For the main event for the whole day, I'm gonna take a day off and I will wander around Station Square. And you are coming with me."

"Wh... What?" Amy said.

"You can buy what you want today and it's all on me. What do think of that as a gift?" I asked.

"What do I think?THIS IS PRETTY AWESOME THANK YOU!" Amy said and tried to reach me to kiss me on my cheek.

"Whooo, easy there, that's unnecessary." I said while holding her away.

"Sorry I got little carried away, I just can't thank you enough for this." She said.

"It's Alright, now get up and try your new cane." I said.

She stood up on her legs and tried to walk a few steps with the cane to test it out.

"I think I like it." She said.

"Good, now come outside, we have a long day." I said.

* * *

_"Three days later."_

We had our breakfast, which was some canned food, than I took them by my fancy BMW. We passed by Amy's house to get some proper dressing, she came back with her usuall red dress, than we continued the ride.

"Why do you have the cane Amy?" I asked.

"Because I think it's cool, it's a very nice gift from you, thanks Ahmed." Amy said.

"Well, I am happy because you liked it." I replied.

There wasn't many talks on the way, just some of their adventures against Eggman. And finally we reached the shopping centre of Station Square.

"Here we are. The shopping centre." I said.

"Ok where will we go first?" Amy asked.

" Before we go shopping I need to do something first." I said.

"What is it?" Blaze asked.

"Come with me and you will see." I answered.

We went to jewelry store so that I exchange gold with their money.

"Good morning sir, how can I help you? The seller asked.

"Do you buy gold bars here?" I asked.

Yes, we do. What's the quality and the amount you have?" The man asked.

"5 kg bar, 24k quality." I said.

"Since the gram costs 687R the total would be... 3,435,000R sir." He said.

"Good, now get it done." I said.

After I got the money I left the shop.

"Are we done now?" Amy asked.

"Yeah we are, let's go." I said.

We went to the clothes shop, when I saw the look on their face, I knew I will spend everything today. But I don't mind.

"Come on Mr. Ahmed, let's enter." Amy said.

"Don't worry, I'm going in. You don't have to call me Mr. , Ahmed only is alright."

"Ok."

* * *

Three hours later.*

"You girls don't get tired, do you." I said.

"What? You want to leave already?" Amy asked.

"Far from it." I said. "But I have an idea, how about I choose something for you Amy and you choose something for me?" I said.

"What about me?" Blaze said.

"I don't know... choose for both of us maybe." I said

"I wasn't expecting that but alright." Blaze said.

"We meet again at the cashier in 35 minutes, ready, go!" I said, and everyone one went to get something to the other.

Let's see, what should I bring to Amy? This one is too short, this one has weird colours, that one is low quality. That one looks nice.

My eyes dropped on a sky blue dress, it was long, wide and beautiful. I hope Amy will like it.

* * *

when the 35 minutes were over.*

"Hey there Amy." I said.

"Hello Ahmed, what do you have for me?" Amy asked.

"I got you this blue dress, I hope you like it." I said.

She started examining the dress, it looks like she likes it... sort of.

"It looks nice, it kinda like what Maria used to wear." Amy said.

"Who's Maria?" I asked?

"It's... a long story." Amy said.

"My ears are wide open." I said.

"Ok... so Shadow was created over 50 years ago by Dr. Gerald Robotnik, who is Eggman's grandfather, Shadow was made on space colony ARK to help him cure his granddaughter Maria from a rare fetal disease called Neuro-Immune Deficiency Syndrome, or N.I.D.S for short. Shadow body is highly immune to any type of diseases and Dr. Gerald thought he can make a cure to Maria with him. And he befriended Maria and grew up together G.U.N. decided to shut down the project because Shadow was too dangerous to be around. They sended soldiers to arrest everyone, and who didn't obey were killed in cold blood. He tried to escape with Maria using some escape capsules, but Maria got shot in her leg, she used the last of her strength to push Shadow inside the capsule and... the last thing Shadow heard was bullets and the scream of Maria... he wasn't able to do anything to save the only friend he had. He became cruel and heartless. And never let anyone into his life." Amy said with a sigh.

He lost someone close to his heart... like me... and he couldn't do anything about it... like me.

"You know... I also lost someone close to me... it destroyed my feelings... although I had my family by me... it didn't help the slow death of my feelings... and eventually became heartless person, but something revived my feelings again. You know what is it?" I said.

"What?" She asked in curiosity.

"Your world in total, and you in particular." I said.

"M- me!?" Amy asked in a surprised voice.

"Yes, You. You're the only one that started triggering weird stuff in my heart again, I didn't understand it at first, but I do now. My feelings Is back now. Happiness, sadness, fear, anger, worry, joy, and most importantly... Love."

"Yo... I... do.. yo-"

"I can finally meet my mother with a real smile on my face! Can you believe that? She will be over the moon!" I said with happiness.

"Ohh... yeah sure this would be great." She said with a quiet voice, I know it, she was expecting something like I love you or something. Fortunately I'm not done.

"So, Miss Rose. Would you go in a date with me tonight, just the two of us, what do you say?" I said.

"For real?" Amy asked.

"Yes, I would like to know more things about you, a dinner in a fancy restaurant would be nice. Don't you think so?" I said.

Before she could reply Blaze came at last.

"You're late." I said.

"Sorry, I had rough time trying to get something nice to you both." Blaze said.

Blaze brought to me a light brown trench coat, I liked it a lot, it looks like a coat that I had in my teen years.

"I had something like this when I was a teenage, you have a got a good taste, your Highness." I said.

"You don't have to be formal all the time, general Ahmed." Blaze said.

"Says the one who just called me with my title." I said, they giggled a little.

"Look what did I bring to you Amy." Blaze said while showing her a red skirt and pink blouse for her.

"Thanks blaze, that's so nice. I forgot to show you what I brought to you Ahmed." Amy said while showing me a white suit.

"That's... really nice actually, I'm sure I will look nice in it for tonight, right Amy?" I said.

Amy nodded back while her face blushed a little, and Blaze was in the middle of it and had some questions.

"Did I miss something important?" Blaze asked.

"Other than telling her we will have a date tonight, nothing important." I said.

"What? You? Her? Together in a date? You are the coldest and cruelest person I ever seen, you barely show any type of feelings to anyone. Amy is completely the opposite, someone who cares for others and tries to make their lifes better. You are different from each other." Blaze said.

"I've only been here for three days, you can't judge me through our first encounter, there's many things you don't know about me or my past." I said.

"This is what is worrying me." Blaze said.

"I can assure you Princess, I am trustworthy person. There's nothing to worry about." I said.

"Ok, I will try to believe your words." Blaze

"The mood is getting rather bad, let's go to the cashier and pay for the stuff we got here." I said trying to change the subject.

We paid for the colthes and I decided to wear the suit and the coat for the rest of the day, we spent the rest of the day going from shop to another, it was a good day in conclusion.

While we were on our way to the car the girls wanted to go to the toilets before we leave, they entered and I have been waiting for over ten minutes now, what does make them take this long?

I saw something I wasn't expecting, Shadow was coming to my direction, so I gave him a smile and said:"Hello there Shadow, you won't know what you did miss yesterday."

"I don't care to know, you have a bigger problem now Ahmed." Shadow said while giving me a death glare.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You've been considered a threat to G.U.N."

* * *

Amy's POV:

I finally finished wearing the dress Ahmed bought for me, the idea of a date with a guy I have only seen since three days was making me nervous, he seems like a nice guy though, if he wasn't he wouldn't have helped us against Eggman's robots.

I walked with Blaze outside to Ahmed and we saw something horrible.

Ahmed was shot in his chest several bullets and Shadow was holding his gun towards him, the smoke was still coming out of the nozzle of the gun.

"Aghhhhhhhhhhh." I screamed while running to Ahmed and sat by him.

"Ahmed! why did he did this to you?!" I asked.

"He said *cough, cough* that G.U.N. consi.. *cough* considers me a threat! *cough, cough, cough* what threat did I show to you?" He said while coughing so hard.

"I don't care, I received an order so I obey it." Shadow said in his usual harsh way.

"I shouldn't have spared you! *cough, cough*... I did mean *cough, cough, cough* no harm to you people... But I am a threat now! You will see! *cough, cough*." Ahmed said in a weak voice.

"I would like to see this threat that a dying man will show." Shadow said mocking Ahmed.

"I won't ruin your surprise *cough, cough, cough, cough* but let me ask you something, do you think Maria would like you now?" Ahmed said.

"How did you know about Maria?" Shadow asked.

"Doesn't matter anymore *cough, cough* just think about it, and give yourself an answer." Ahmed said, his voice became even more weaker, than he struggle to face me.

"Please Ahmed, don't move, we will help you." I said sadly.

"You can't help a dead man, Ames." He said, no one called me like this other than Sonic, this filled my eyes with tears.

"No please, don't cry my beautiful Rose." He said while he reached to his handkerchief and wiped my tears away.

"I had something *cough, cough, cough* something special for the night, but it has to be shown to *cough, cough* to you earlier." He said. His hands struggled to get something in his pocket, it was a pink small box.

"Open it." He said while handing it over to me.

I took it from him and slowly opened it, I... I couldn't believe it, there were two engagement rings, a gold one with diamond piece on top. The other was a silver ring, very simple compared to the other one. I looked to him waiting for an explanation.

"In the place where I come from*cough, cough, it's a tradition that if you liked a girl *cough, cough, cough* you should propose to her first, then *cough, cough* you gets to know her later after. The rings are engraved on them (Amy Rose Ahmed Atrees forever) *cough, cough* so in the situation we are in now, would you marry me Amy?" He said.

"I... I do, I do of course!" I said, then I kissed him on the lips, he wasn't expecting it but he gave in at the end, he was totally inexperienced in kissing, but it was nice. I couldn't stop crying at this point.

I broke the kiss because he started coughing like crazy, then he said:"You stole *cough, cough* my first kiss from me you know." He said in a funny way that I couldn't hold to smile a little.

"Sorry." I said.

"I will be gone, try and find someone who cares for you, will you promise me?" He said.

"No, you will live, and I will be with you! Just hold on!" I said, this was too much for me.

"Sorry, but I have to go, everyone will die some day, and my day has come *cough, cough, cough, when my companions arrive, tell them to get you to my family, tell them personally about my death. Ok?" He said, his voice was weaker than ever.

"O.. Ok." I said and was crying even more harder.

"Thanks, now I can rest." Ahmed said, then he looked back at Shadow and said:"My men won't have revenge, just leave them be, tell your commanders that."

He looked back at me and said:" ** _أشهد أن لا إله إلا الله وأن محمدًا رسول الله, I believe that there no god but Allah, and Mohammed is the prophet of god._** " Then he closed his eyes and took his last breaths.

"Ahmed! Ahmed! Please don't leave me! I do anything but don't leave please no!" This was too much for me. I can't handle losing who I love again. **_I can't._**

**Author's Note:**

> End of part one of the prologue, part 2 will come out later.
> 
> Until next time, Peace!


End file.
